The Gumball adventures on the Pokémon World
by charizard30
Summary: When Gumball goes to the Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver they will have to find a way back to the real world.
1. The beginning of the Pokémon Journey

**Hello everyone this is my first story ever so don't judge me please.**

Chapter 1: The beginning of the Pokémon Journey

On a sunny day, in Elmore Gumball Watterson was playing Pokémon Heart Gold and Darwin, his brother, was playing the Soul Silver version.

Suddenly in the end they become Champions in both games,

"Wow, finally we made it" Gumball said.

Then Darwin said: "Yeah, although it was a little hard to beat Lance and his Dragonite specially".

Gumball: "Now we must complete the National PokéDex"

Darwin: "Right bro, whatever you say". Then Darwin smiled.

**Next day at school:**

At Miss Simian's class they were in the class of Biology, when suddenly Gumball says to Darwin:

"Man, I wish I was in Kanto now getting the Gym Badges and completing the National Déx" ,and Darwin replied back.

"Me too man".

Suddenly they were startled by Miss Simian's ugly face saying:

"So, talking in class, eh Watterson?"

"No ma'am" said Gumball

"Don't fool me Watterson, what were you two talking about? "She said with anger.

Darwin said nervously "Hum… we were talking about… the sardines and how incredible they are."

"You're safe this time" Miss Simian said angrily

.Gumball then said: "Wow, that was close".

**At Lunch time in the cafeteria**:

"Hello Gumball"

Then Gumball turned around and saw who it was and said not so pleasured:

"Oh, hello Tobias"

Gumball was like this because Tobias hated Gumball for having a crush on Penny Fitzgerald because he too had a crush on her.

"So I heard you two became Pokémon Champions in Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver"

Darwin said: "Yeah, and so what?"

Tobias began teasing saying this: "HA-HA, you only won because you're lucky, besides your Pokémon are weak"

"That's a lie." Gumball said with rage.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we won because we trained our Pokémon hard enough" the brothers said with more rage.

"How about this?"

Tobias pushed Gumball and Darwin heavily getting them to the floor." And all the ones who assisted saw all that and they were FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT"

The three were wrestling on the floor:

Suddenly Gumball heard a bop from his Nintendo DS who like gained life and said:

" Do you wish to start a new game?

"What?" No of course not" said Gumball".

"I heard a yes".

" NO, I SAID NO." He says again.

Then his Nintendo says: "Starting New Game" and a light came out of it".

Gumball said: "What are you doing?"

Then the Nintendo sucked up not only the entire school but the known city of Elmore"

The only people that didn't go were Gumball and Darwin who tried to struggle but didn't make and screamed: "NO"

And the games Heart Gold and Soul Silver fused.

**Pretty good huh? If anyone wants to comment please let me know.**


	2. Choosing the starter Pokémon

**Hello everyone, sorry I didn't post in a while but I was thinking of more ideas. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Choosing the starter Pokémon

When Gumball wakes up he realizes he is not in Elmore anymore so he asks to himself" Where am I? And how did I get here?"

Then he sees a boy with a black cap in the middle with a yellow stripe, wearing a red shirt, black shorts and red and white sneakers.

Then the boy asks" Wow, a talking cat, but how is that possible?" next Gumball asked "Who are you?" and the boy responded" My name is Ethan and what's yours?"

My name is Gumball Watterson and I am very pleased to meet you" and they both shake hands. "As I asked where am I?"

Ethan responded "You don't know? We are in New Bark Town.", Then Gumball thought _what? We are inside the two games? Damn I must find a way to get back to Elmore._

Then he asked "How long have I passed out?" and Ethan said "About two hours, I guess, and while you were out I found an orange talking fish." "And how was his name?" asked Gumball.

"He said he was Darwin" said Ethan. "Oh my God he is my brother" said Gumball. Ethan asked "He is your brother? That's strange because he has legs and he is a fish and you are a cat"

"Yeah, it's a long story, initially he was my pet fish but when he grew legs he became part of my family." Ethan said "Man, that's the weirdest thing ever."

Gumball answered "I know."

Then they heard a shout downstairs saying "Sweetie, come down here for a minute.

"Okay", he then said "That's my mother calling me", wait here okay?"

Gumball then said "All right".

**20 Minutes Later:**

Gumball asked "So?" Then Ethan signaled him with his finger to come to the bottom floor.

Then he saw his family and said "Huh? What are you all doing here for god's sake?"

His mom then answered angrily and yelling "I ASK THE SAME THING TO YOU YOUNG MAN." "Wow, take it easy cat lady" said Ethan's mom.

After that he saw that his dad was half-naked wearing a towel and asked "Dad, what are you doing like that?" Nicole explained more clam now "Well, I was at work when I saw a white light and then I was unconscious outside of this house."

Richard then said "As for me I was taking a shower at home and when I was getting dressed I saw a white light and I don't remember more." Anais said "I was at class when suddenly there was a white light and I blacked out"

Nicole then asked as for you Gumball and Darwin, what were you doing in that moment?"

Darwin nervously whispered to Nicole's ear " Look mom, first it's a long story, the I can't tell it in front of those two, just trust me and let's go for a place when they don't hear us, okay?

The boys explained that when they were fighting Tobias for picking with them Gumball Nintendo acted all weird and then it sucked up Elmore and that they cant't tell this to them so they don't look suspicious people and to not scare them.

Nicole then said "Ow, I am so sorry Gumball, because I yelled at you, I understand that we can't tell them we came from another dimenson", Gumball said " Don't worry, its fine mom, but we must make sure we don't tell anyone of the games about this".

Then his little sister Anais said " You can count on us Gumball, but as for dad we gotta keep him under vigillance because he is a blabber mouth sometimes, remember that time when we told him that we stole mom's money to buy candy?"

Gumball said " Yes, I do", then Anais said " Well ten minutes later he told her and she grounded us for a month of not giving us more money besides our lunch money. Nicole said " And I forbided you to going to my purse again".

" Once more, I am sorry mom we will never do that again", then Darwin thought "_Not as long as dad knows_"

Next they go inside again and they heard Ethan's mom telling him that Professor Elm asked her to tell him that he wants to see Ethan, when Gumball heard it he responded " Oh man, can I go too?"Ethan then asked "Please mother, can I take Gumball with me, please?"

Then she said " Okay Ethan, but you must promise me you will take care of him, okay?", " Fine mon, I will do as you ask and please, said Ethan", Gumball said" Allright I am going with my new buddy see Professor Elm"

The two friends headed to the lab when they saw a blue mouse walking to Ethan, when he saw a girl he went over to her, she was wearing a white and red cap and had a purse with her, then Gumball said not to raise suspicion " Who is that girl?" Ethan then answered her name is Lyra and she is my friend ever since we were little.

Gumball said " Okay", when they went inside they walked to Professor Elm, he then saw them and asked Ethan " Who is this cat Ethan?" " Oh, his name is Gumball" then Gumball said "Hi", Professor Elm said terrified " Gaw, he can talk?", " He sure can."said Ethan

"Anyway I just wanted to tell Ethan this but since you are here too Gumball, I say we as you know live in a world with Pokémon, now there are Poké Balls but before exisitng people walked their Pokémon just like Lyra, so I... Excuse me"

Professor Elm checked his computer and said next" i have got an e-mail, it is from Mr. Pokémon probably it is just an Egg but oh well, Ethan you can go check it and as for you Gumball i'll see about you later, bt first you two must choose your Pokémon.

Gumball jumped igh and said " You pick my Pokémon first, if its allright for you Ethan, Ethan responded" Yeah, sure no problem" When Gumball walked to the three Poké Balls and he chose a Cyndaquil. Professor Elm said " You are next Ethan" And he took advantage and chose Totodile" Now I've got a Pokémon too, and Gumball..." "Yes?" said the blue cat"

"Before I leave to Mr. Pokémon's house how about we battle first?" said Ethan, then Gumball responded with excitement " "Let's do it Ethan"

**How about it, pretty good huh?, as you can see I took the events of the games and I put them all here but as you noticed I changed somethings because of the arrival of Gumball and Co. , and there you go, who do you think it should win the battle? Post the answer on the reviews, see you next time.**


	3. First battle against rival and training

**Hello, sorry for not publishing in a while but again, I was having more ideas sorry, and now here is the next chapter **

Chapter 3: First battle with rival and training.

Suddenly the background changes and in the screen says "Rival Ethan wants to battle" and then appeared "Rival Ethan sent out Totodile", next Gumball heard Totodile's cry and then appeared as Gumball throws the Poké Ball "Go Cyndaquil".

Gumball then ordered to Cyndaquil to use Tackle and it does a little damage to Ethan's Totodile, Totodile then used Growl and in the secreen appeared "Cyndaquil's Attack fell" then Gumball orderd " Allright Cyndaquil use Tackle but this time it didn't do as much damage as before and Ethan said to Totodile to use Scratch and it made 3 points of damage to Cyndaquil and he stayed whit 16 points left, Cyndaquil then as Gumball orderd used Leer and Totodile's defense fell a little, Totodile then used Scratch and Cyndaquil stayed with 13 points left, Cyndaquil then used Tackle and it does the same damage to Totodile than before and his health was almost at yellow, Totodile used Growl again and Cyndaquil's attack fell again.

Ethan then said"Hm. You are a tough rival Gumball but I am not giving up" he then ordered to Totodile to use Scratch but this time the hit was critical and Cyndaquil's health went down to three points and it was red and blinking and Gumball thought" _Dammit this is going to be tougher than I expected_"and then he said " Now use Tackle" and then Totodile's health stayed in the same and Totodile used Scratch then Cyndaqui'ls cry was heard and it was lower and weaker then a message on the screen appeared saying "Cyndaquil fainted".

Another message said "Player was defeated by Rival Ethan" and Ethan ended saying I'm stronger than I ever expected to be" and that's not all, his Totodile leveled up to level 6.

Gumball said while in shock" No, it cannot believe what happened now", Ethan then said" That's life Gumball, maybe you can defeat me next time we meet because now I'm going to Mr. Pokémon's House"

Gumball then outside saw Lyra again but this time she went to Gumball and said to him " I saw what happened back there, you must be a little sad: her, take this for the consolation of my part." And then Gumball saw that it were five Poké Balls next he said " Thanks a lot Lyra I will certanly keep these with me". And then Lyra said " Here come with me, I will show you how to catch Pokémon"

Lyra took him from Little Root Town and Gumball knew that he was in the beggining of Route 29 and the Gumball thought " _If I recall correctly this is the first Route of the game_" Next she said " Now I will walk to the grass but first I must find a wild Pokémon"

After a little while the screen changed and next there was a wild Pidgey and then Lyra withdrew her Marill she chose the options fight and she chose Tackle move. The Pidgey attacked by using tackle too and Marill received a little damage but Pidgey's health was at yellow so Lyra went to her bag and chose to throw a Poké Ball as the Poké Ball trapped Pidgey it tried to struggle but it was useless because he got caught and in the screen said " Wild Pidgey was caught".

It all changed to normal while she said "and that's how you catch a Pokémon, oh i am sorry what is your name?" the the blue cat answered " Gumball, Gumball Watterson" I'm very pleased to meet you Gumball, but remember that a Pokémon capture at first is never certain, all right see you later" then she left with a smile.

Gumball then thought " Okay, now I must start my training before going to Cherry Grove City, but first I better go tell my family that I am going on a Pokémon Journey" He then went to Ethan's House and whenhe got in he said " Hey fellas how its going?"

They all said at the same time " Gumball, but where is Ethan?", Ethan's mother then said" He was there a while ago while you all were out, he told me he was going to Mr. Pokémon's house"

Then Gumball said " Ethan beated be in a battle all right", Anais said" Ouch, that must have been a little sad for you" Gumball then responded " Yes, but with Pokémon battles when can become stronger little sis and look my Pokémon is a Cyndaquil he then showed them because he was on a stroll with him after the recommendantion of Professor Elm that he would become more friendly toward Gumball like that.

Gumball added " By the way you better look out for dad to stop him from getting a job, you certanly remember when he got that job as a pizza delivery man at our world" Nicole added while a little angry " Of course we do the universe was almost destroyed that day" Gumball then said " Well Good bye"

As Gumball went through to Route 29 he battled wild Pokémon like Sentrets and Pidgeys until Cyndaquil reached level 6 and Cyndaquil learned the move Smoke Screen ,when Gumball reached Cherry Grove City he saw a familiar face and he saw it was Ethan"

Ethan caught with him and said" Hi Gumball I finished my chores" Gumball then said " Go to see you too but I want a..." Suddenly a red haired boy interrupted the conversation saying " Out of the way cat, I want to talk to him" he pointed his finger to Ethan.

The boy then said " You are done for I stole this Pokémon who is super strong, now let's battle"

**Pretty good, huh? You all saw that a red-haired boy wants to battle Ethan, who will win? You will see next time, until then Charizard30 out.**


	4. The mysterious boy and Violet City

**Hello you remember that last chapter a red haired boy appeared before Gumball went to battle Ethan you will see what happens in this chapter enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: The Mysterious red haired boy and arrival to Violet City.

The background changed again back to the battle ground but this time Ethan was in Gumball's place and the boy was in Ethan's place when he battled Gumball, then the boy sent out Chikorita and in the screen also appeared " Ethan sent out Totodile". In the screen Ethan choosed Fight and Totodile used Water Gun and it wasn't very effective as it seemed it only took 1 point of damage, because the boy's Chikorita was at level 5 it didn't knew much movements so it just used Tackle and it made 3 points of damage to Totodile which stayed with 20 points.

Ethan then ordered Totodile to use Growl so Chikorita's attack feel, the boy then ordered him to use Tackle but it didn't so many damage because its attack fell and then Totodile used Scratch and it made a little damage to Chikorita, then Chikorita use Tackle and it did 2 points of damage so Totodile stayed with 16 points of life, Totodile used Water Gun which wasn't very effective but it was a critical hit and Chikorita's health bar was at yellow.

Chikorita used Tackle and it wasn't good for Ethan because it was critical and it made Totodile drop his health to 7 points wich wasn't good because it was at red, then Totodile used Scratch and it dropped the boy's Chikorita health to red " Hmpphh your are good for someone so weak", then Chikorita use Growl and lowered's Totodile's attack, then Totodile used Scratch which it didn't do a lot of damage than before and then Chikorita used Tackle again and it was another critical hit because it dropped Totodile's health to zero, then his cry was more weak than before and he fainted".

Gumball then said " Hey, why won't you battle me?" then the boy responded " Because you got the Pokémon that has the advantage against mine of course, to you I am going to be the best Pokémon Trainer in the world and goodbye", when Ethan was about to speak to Gumball the boy went back to Ethan and said to him " Hey, that is my training card, but now you know my real name".

Gumball asked " So, what is his name?, Ethan then said "His real name is..." but instead of saying it loud he whispered to him " Ohh" said Gumball surprised, then Ethan heard Ethan's PokéGear began ringing, it was Professor Elm calling "Ethan you have to come to the lab right now along with your friend Gumball, the last Pokémon was stolen, Proffesor Elm out" then the PokéGear was turned off. Ethan said to the blue cat " We have to go to Professor Elm right now."

Then the two of them saw Lyra nad she saw them too so she said " Hey Ethan and hello to you too Gumball, by the way Ethan let me show you how to catch wild Pokémon like I showed to Gumball too" and then she walked to the grass and began battling, when she had done she said " I'm sorry Ethan that must have been too fast to you, let's walk again and I will show you how it is done".

**A few seconds later**:

"And that is how you catch a wild Pokémon Ethan, well, see you later", she then left to New Bark Town and after a while walking they entered at Proffesor Elm's Pokémon Lab. "Who are you? We are here to investigate the case of the missing Pokémon and our rule number one is that who did it must go to the site so it must be you" said a Policeman, Lyra then entered and said " That's not true, it can't be him, there was a red haired boy outside" and Gumball said next " It's true I saw my friend battling him earlier in Cherry Grove City".

The Policeman then said " Who so you battled him earlier and what was his name anyway, did you happen to get his name?" Ethan then said " Yes officer, his name is Silver" The officer said again " Ok, thank you for helping young man, I will now look for this red haired individual now", Lyra then said " It's good that they saw your innocence, see you later" then she left.

Professor Elm said " Well, anyway what did émon gave you?", he then handed a Mistery Egg to the Professor, he then said " Wow, still it is just an egg because Mr. Pokémon is an egg fanatic, I am keeping this Egg for now, goodbye"

Outside os the lab Ethan said to Gumball " Well then I am going to continue my journey, anyway see you later man." " Yeah, you too dude" said Gumball back, Gumball went to Ethan's house to see his family but they weren't there and Gumball saw Ethan's mom and asked her " Hey, where is my family?", she then said " Oh, they were gone from here about ten minutes ago heading for Violet City", and she added " And your mother asked me to give this to you, she bought this for you."

In the screen appeared a message saying "Gumball obtained a PokéGear" and then he put it in the Key Items Pocket on his bag. Ethan's mom then said " This PokéGear already comes with your family's phone number and with Ethan's and Professor Elm's phone numbers too and it comes already with the map of the Johto region." Gumball then said " Thank you very much, now I must go to Violet City and see my family."

On his way to Cherry Grove City on the beggining of Route 29 Gumball heard a familiar voice calling" Gumball, wait", he then turns around to see Professor Elm that said to him " I have a thing for you now that you are making a journey you need this." He then gave Gumball a Pokédex. "This automatically records data on Pokémon you already caught". Gumball then said " Thanks Professor, I will do it".

When Gumball arrived to Cherrygrove City he went to the Poké Mart there and bought 5 Potions, 5 Antidotes, 5 Paralyz Heals and 5 Awakenings. He initially had 4500 Poké Dollars, now he had only 250 PokéDollars. On Route 30 he went to a man's house and he gave him an Apricorn Box to keep Apricorns, then he had his first Trainer battle( not with his rival just a Trainer). He collected some Apricorns and had more Trainer battles and got some items and when he got to the beginning of Route 31 he said " Well, I better save my game".

Above Gumball's head it appeared a screen saying " Player Gumball, Badges 0, Pokédex 1, Time 1:32( hours of course) and then Gumball clicked Save and it saied " Saving a lot of data please don't turn power off" and after 1 minute of waiting Gumball saved with sucess". After battling other trainers at the end of Route 31 Gumball thought " Well, I better call my family to say to them that I am almost arriving"

Gumball then picked up his Poké Gear and put on his phone and waited until someone called saying " Who is there?", Gumball recognized that voice and it was his brother Darwin " Bro, it's me Gumball" and Darwin with joy said " Yay my bro is here, so where are you now?" Gumball answered " I am at the gate to Violet City on the end of Route 31" Darwin then said back " We are near the city's Gym, come talk to us when you are there, see you later dude" Gumball then said " You too Darwin, you too" and the phone was turned off.

Inside the gate Gumball checked that his Cyndaquil was at level 8 and that he only lost two Potions and one Antidote while in he was in the Routes and proudly he thought "_Well, I better get going, the city is right through here". _When he crossed it he checked his map on the PokéGear and he saw that the gym was around where he was"

"I'm going to save now" and he did it with success. But his face was not so happy after seeing a familiar face, he saw and it was Tobias, then he went to him and madly said " Hello Tobias, its so good to see you" ( the last part was with sarcasm). " Why hello Gumball Watterson, happy to see me?" he said to provocate him " What do you think jerk?" Tobias then said " When that little accident happened I was sent here to this city and I had discover this because I saw that all my money I had had not any value in this world so I worked hard." Gumball then said " I worked hard too, but you haven't changed a bit since you got here" Tobias then answered back " True, but one thing changed, is that I have a Pokémon" and Gumball answered back too " I have one too, that's why we are having a battle, for me to get my revenge of you saying that at the cafeteria" Tobias said with a challenging tone " You're one loser".

**So what did you think? , now Gumball has to face Tobias for having his revenge of Tobias mocking Gumball for many times now, post your review as comments to let me know which Pokémon do you think Tobias got so I could write my next chapter, until then greetings from charizard30.**


	5. Battle with Tobias and Sprout Tower

**Hello everyone as you remember in the last chapter Gumball arrived safely at Violet City and now he is going to battle against Tobias, and enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 5: Battle against Tobias and Sprout Tower

The background changed again, in the screen appeared " PKMN Trainer Tobias wants to battle" and then appeared "Tobias sent out Level 7 Charmender and it cry was heard, but Gumball before throwing the Pokémon said " What, how did you get a wild Charmender?" and Tobias answered back " Well Gumball apparently I lied to you because I got this little one here by getting from a trade, I had to trade my Mareep", Gumball then said " Oh, so are we gonna battle or what?", Tobias said " Bring it on loser."

Gumball then said" alright Cyndaquil use Smoke Screen", this followed by a smoke cloud that got to Charmander's face and it said on the screen " Charmander's accuracy fell." Tobias said to anger Gumball " What a crappy move you used Watterson, but now it is my turn, Charmender use Scratch, It made a little damage to Cyndaquil. " Alright, now it is my turn, use Smoke Screen again." Then Charmander's accuracy fell again. " Ha, again with that move Gumball? I tould you that it wasn't very good, now Charmander use Ember."

But this time the move missed Cyndaquil and Tobias in shock gasped " What? How is this possible?" and Gumball laughed " He He, now you are seeing the effects of this move, Cyndaquil use Tackle." And he used and Charmander lost a quarter of its health.

Charmender then used Scratch but it missed again and Cyndaquil then used Leer and Charmander's defense fell a little and Tobias then used Ember and it hit Cyndaquil but it wasn't very effective and so Cyndaquil stayed with 16 points of HP( His total HP is 24 by the way.) Cyndaquil used Tackle and because the Leer lowered Charmander's defense it did a lot of damage and its health bar was at red, and seeing that its Pokémon HP wa low he said " Dammit Gumball now you are gonna get it". He then ordered his Pokémon to use Scratch but it missed.

Gumball then said confident " Alright Cyndaquil let's finish him, use Tackle" and then Charmander's health dropped to 0 points and its cry was hears and then he fainted, in the screen a message appeared saying " Gumball defeated PKMN Trainer Tobias" Back at the City Tobias said " You got lucky this time Watterson, here's a 100 PokéDollars" and Gumball said " Cool" and it left a raging Tobias behind"

Gumball got to a Pokémon Center and got Cyndaquil healed, then he went to a PokéMart and bought two Potions and one Antidote, he was at the salary of 1100 PokéDollars now he only got 400 PokéDollars. When Gumball almost got to the entrance of the gym he saw another familiar face, it was Ethan and he was all happy and said to Gumball " Whooo, I just got my first gym badge Gumball,and by the way my egg hatched and it was a Togepi " " Ohhh, that is awesome Ethan, that is very good to you, cause getting a gym badge make people look at you in a different way, and congratulations on hatching the egg" said Gumball to Ethan who said back " All right Gumball I am going to Azalea Town, they got the second gym there so I am heading there, bye see you another time Gumball", " You too" replied Gumball back.

When Gumball went to the gym entrance he saw that his family was there waiting for him to show up and when Gumball spotted he waved at them saying " Hi guys!" than his whole family responded " Gumball!", his mom Nicole hugged him and said " Oh sweetie its good to have you back with us" and Gumball said " Mom, come on your embarrassing me". Anais said " It's good to have you with us again" " You too sister" replied Gumball back with a smile".

Gumball explained everything when they weren't with him and Richard said " So, a red-haired boy named Silver stole Professor Elm's last Pokémon?, that is an ugly thing to do" " I hope you do fine on the gym challenge" said Nicole.

After Gumball entered the gym he saw the guy who gives advice at gyms to beat them but he was blocking the path and then he said " Hey yong man, I saw a boy who was almost your age and he beat Falkner, but you can't get in yet, to do so you must train at Sprout Tower and get the Elder's aprroval"

After Gumball left the gym he felt sad and down so when he saw its family it said " I must go to Sprout Tower first and get the Elder's approval they said to me". Darwin then said " Go there bro but why won't you take a rest first with us and then go there tonight?" "Good idea Darwin thank you very much,"

**At night:**

"Alright guys, see you later when I get back." Gumball said with pride and his family all said with smiles on their faces " Goodbye Gumball and take care of yourself" the blue cat waved back " I will, don't worry". Gumball then checked on his PokéGear and saw on his map that Sprout Tower was north of where he was and when he arrived there he saw that a giant Bellsprout statue was there on the center of the tower as a column supportating it.

Gumball had to pass on many sages who all had Bellsprouts and Rattatas with them but were easily defeated by Gumball's Cyndaquil and at the end when the elder challange had become Gumball's Cyndaquil was at level 12 and at level 10 he learned a new move called Ember.

As Gumball walked in front of the Elder he said " Why hello, I saw two boys who were here this morning, one of them was a boy called Silver, he beat me but his care for Pokémon was not enough and another that was here was named Ethan, he too had beat me but his care for Pokémon was very nice, now let's see how you battle young man.

**So as you see Gumball now has to battle the Elder so he can get its approval and challenge the gym leader, so anyway see you guys next time, charizard30 out.**


	6. Elder, Quilava and first gym badge

**Hello everyone,last chapter Gumball won against Tobias and he is now at Sprou tower to battle the Elder so he can battle the gym leader and now here is the next chapter of this story.  
**

Chapter 6: Battle Elder of Sprout Tower, first evolution and getting the first gym badge.

The background was changed to the battle background and in the screen it appeared a message saying " You are challenged by Elder Li" and he sent out a level 7 Bellsprout and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out his Cyndaquil. Gumball then ordered his Cyndaquil to use Ember and because the Bellsprout was a Grass type Pokémon it was super effective and with just that move the Bellsprout's cry was heard but weaker and fainted.

Then a message on the screen appeared saying"Elder Li is about to use Hoothoot will you change your Pokémon?" and Gumball chose the option " Keep battling" and another message appeared saying "Elder Li sent out Hoothoot" and its cry was heard, this Hoothoot was at level 10 and then Gumball thought " _Man, this is going to be tougher than I expected but it is okay._"

Gumball then ordered Cyndaquil to use Ember and the Hoothoot lost a third of his health, then the Elder's Hoothoot used Hypnosis and Cyndaquil fell asleep. Gumball then ordered him to use Tackle but he was still asleep and Gumball said " Come on, wake up.", Hoothoot then used Peck and Cyndaquil's health was dropped to 27 points when at the beggining were 31 points, and Gumball thought " _Ohh, I know what will wake him up_", he then went to his bag and used one Awakening that he had on his bag and Cyndaquil woke up.

Then the Elder ordered Hoothoot to use Growl and Cyndaquil's attack fell, then Cyndaquil used Tackle and it didn't do as much damage as before but Hoothoot health dropped to yellow, when Hoothoot's turn was up it used Peck and it did a little damage to Cyndaquil. Gumball then said" Allright Cyndaquil, let's finish this, use Ember. And it was a critical hit so Hoothoot's cry was heard and then he fainted.

And then the Elder sent out his last Pokémon, another level 7 Bellsprout and it was Gumball's turn and he use the move Ember and the Bellsprout fainted too and with that the Elder had no usable Pokémon left and he admited defeat and gave to Gumball 1200 PokéDollars and the TM Move Flash and said to him " You and your Pokémon have great bonds, I think that someday you will become a strong trainer and take this too" and it was an escape rope and Gumball said " Thank you soo much Elder sir."

And then Gumball used the escape rope to escape the tower and he returned to the city, and when he got outside he saw that his family was waiting foe him outside of the tower and said " I made it", and Nicole said " Oh my Gumypuss you made it through the tower and you earned the respect of the Elder" and Gumball said embarassed " Mom I told you to stop calling me that and I wanted to say that I wanted to thank you for the PokéGear." " Ow your welcome son, now get there and get the gym badge." said Nicole. Gumball said " I will mom, for all of you." and Richard said " But first son you better rest up so tomorrow you can beat the gym leader." " Thanks dad, I will."

**The next**** morning:**

"Okay, I'm going now, goodbye.", and at the gym entrance Gumball spotted the guy who gives advice to everyone that comes to challenge the gym and the man saw him and said" Hey, you are that kid that is a blue cat from yesterday." and Gumball replied back" That's right sir I am" and the man said " Now you are facing a gym that uses flying type Pokémon and the pokémon that I recommend you to use are electric and rock types for example, now go and beat the leader."

As the way was passing Gumball had beaten every Gym trainer that was there, in the end it was at level 14, at level 13 Gumball had to erase the move tackle to have Quick Attack and at level 14 he evolved into Quilava and Gumball felt very proud as he was walking towards the gym leader.

As the young cat went to the gym leader he saw Gumball and said " Welcome, I am the gym leader Falkner and I am a master on Flying type Pokémon, a boy like you named Ethan passed here yesterday and beat me and got a gym badge, now prepare to face my flying Pokémon."

In the screen appeared Falkner into his battle sprite that said " Vs Falkner" and the background changed again to the battle scene and another message in the screen saying " Gym Leader Falkner wants to battle" and another message appeared saying" Leader Falkner sent out Pidgey"and a level 9 Pidgey appeared, andGumball sent out Quilava.

This was Gumball's turn now and he ordered Quilava to use Ember and it did a little damage to Pidgey to put his health bar to almost red and Pidgey then used Tackle and it did 3 points of damage to Quilava which stayed with 37 points. Then Quilava used Quick Attack and Pidgey's health dropped to zero points and Pidgey's cry was heard and it fainted.

Then another message was shown that said " Leader Falkner is about to send it out Pidgeotto, will you switch Pokémon?" and Gumball stayed with Quilava and then another message appeared saying " Leader Falkner sent out Pidgeotto." and a level 13 Pidgeotto appeared. Gumball ordered him to use Ember and it did a little damage as it took one quarter of Pidgeotto's health. Pidgeotto then used Gust which took 6 HP out of Quilava which stayed with 31 points of HP and Gumball decided to use Leer and Pidgeotto's deffense fell a little.

Pidgeotto then decided to use Tackle and did 4 damage to Quilava which stayed with 27 Points and Quilava decided to use Quick Attack and Pidgeotto's health fell to yellow, when it was Falkner's turn he used Roost and his Pokémon health filled fully again and Gumball thought "_Dammit, if he keeps up like this I will lose, but wait I got an idea _."

When Gumball's turn was there he used Ember and Pidgeotto lost a third of his health, Pidgeotto then used Gust and it did 5 points of damage to Quilava which stayed with 22 points of health and then Gumball used Leer and Pidgeotto's defense fell a little, then Pidgeotto used Gust and it was a critical hit because Quilava's health stayed at red but Gumball was smirking " Ha Ha, that was your worst play Falkner, you helped my Quilava trigger his ability Blaze, when its health is at one third of its total health his fire type moves go up in a pinch, so prepare to lose." and Falkner was in shock and said " What?".

Gumball then said "Alright Quilava, let's finish him, use Ember." and then Quilava used it and it made more damage and it was not a critical hit, the Pidgeotto's health dropped to zero, it's cry was heard but weaker and he fainted. Then Quilava went up to level 15. And then the background changed to normal and Falkner said " You were fantastic in that fight but alright acording to the Pokémon League rules I have to give you this gym badge." And in the screen appeared a message saying " Gumball obtained the Zephyr Badge." and Falkner explained " With the Zephyr Badge, Pokémon up to level 20 will obey you even the traded ones and it will enable you to use Rock Smash outside of battle, here take this too." and Gumball received the TM 51 and Falkner explained that TM's can be used only once and explained that the TM contains the move Roost which will enable him to restore half of the max HP of the Pokémon that uses the move."

Outside of the gym Gumball used two potions to heal Quilava and he stayed with four because he fond one on Sprout Tower, Gumball then saw some shoes by his feet and it had a note. Gumball began to read it " Dear Gumball, these are the Running Shoe, they will enable you to run faster, be sure to use them on your journey, yours truly mom." And Gumball thought " _That is so sweet of mom, I will thank her the next time I find her."_

Then Gumball went to the PokéMart and saw that he had 7000 PokéDollars so he bough one Potion which costed him 300 PokéDollars, bought 5 Burn Heals which costed in total 1250 PokéDollars, bought 5 Ice Heals which costed him in total 1250 PokéDollars too. Bought one Awakening that costed 250 PokéDollars and 2 Super Potions that costed him in total 1400 PokéDollars. Gumball stayed in total with 2850 PokéDollars.

Gumball then went on with its journey and went on his way to Azalea Town, the location of the second gym.

**Pretty good, huh? As you see, Gumball now got his first gym badge and a pair of Running Shoes, now he is going to Azalea Town next, see you next time guys, charizard 30 out.**


	7. Journey to Azalea Town and Slowpoke Well

**Hello, as you remember last time Gumball won against the Sprout Tower Elder, and battled Falkner who Gumball won even if it was a close one, and Gumball won Running Shoes and is now heading to Azalea Town  
**

Chapter 7: Journey to Azalea Town and Slowpoke Well.

Before Gumball left Violet City he got to the Trainers School but before he entered he saw the worst people who Gumball could ever find, Miss Simian and Principal Brown. So Gumball stood there for another couple of minutes and then he saw that Miss Simian was whispering something to Principal Brown something but it was not really whispering because Gumball could hear them saying.

" Well that Watterson is really gonna pay when we see him and he will be in detention until we seek a way to get out of here" said Miss Simian, Principal Brown then said " Yeah, I really hate that kid, he's been causing damages not only to the school but to Elmore too." and Gumball then quietly left the room without the two noticing Gumball.

Then Gumball precede his journey to Azalea Town, at the beginning of Route 32 even if Gumball had not that Pokémon type Gumball accepted a Miracle seed who was given by a man at the beginning of the Route and the man explained that the Miracle seed makes Grass type moves stronger by making the Pokémon hold it.

And in the way to Union Cave Gumball caught a level 6 Mareep and when he reached the entrance of the Union Cave his Quilava was at level 16 and his Mareep was at level 10 and it learned Thunder Shock, his first electric type move. First Gumball healed his Pokémon at the Poké Center near the cave entrance. When he was inside the cave Gumball found a level 8 Zubat and captured it, for once he nicknamed the Zubat and it named it Mary because it captured a female Zubat.

After getting out of the cave and reaching the end of Route 33 his Pokémon levels were: Quilava level 16, Mareep level 12 and Mary level 12, and besides Mary learned Supersonic and Gumball spent 2 Potions and found 1 Super Potion inside the cave and one Nugget too. When he reached the end he saw that there was one man and another man in black clothes who was shouting at the other man " Who are you? you ask?, we are Team Rocket, wait, you say we broke a long time ago? Well we did but we are back and we are going to convince Giovanni to get back to being Team Rocket's Leader, and now get out of here" and the other man got back to the other way.

When Gumball got to Azalea Town he went to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon to max HP and restored the PP' of the moves and then he went to a PokéMart and saw that his money was at 7000 PokéDollars and then he sold the Nugget that he found and gave him 5000 PokéDollars or the Nugget and he stayed with 12000 PokéDollars of salary and then Gumball tried to go to the gym of Azalea Toen but another Team Rocket member blocked the passage and said " I've heard that Slowpoke tails are really tasty, are you glad that I told you that?".

Afterwards Gumball decided to investigate Town and people said that the Slowpokes that usually are in town diseappeared, and when Gumball finally reached a house a little girl was there and she said to Gumball " If you are looking for grandpa he went looking for the Slowpokes and went to lowpoke Well and there was a boy that told him that."

And then Gumball went to the Slowpoke Well and saw that the Team Rocket Grunt that was guarding the entrance wasn't there anymore and then Gumball went to stairs and went down to the well and down he saw two people and one of them was familiar to him.

One was Ethan and the other was an old man and Ethan said to Gumball " Oh, hello Gumball, long time no see.", and Gumball answered back " You too but who is that man?" and the old man responded " My name is Kurt and I am the Póke Ball creator, when I heard what happened here I went to the entrance and as soon as I got there the guard ran away and then I fell here and now my back hurts and I asked Ethan to take care of those Team Rocket Grunts for me." and Gumball asked " Can I go with you Ethan?" and the boy answered " Sure thing Gumball, we can work as a team. " And Gumball said I will catch you later, go ahead".

After a while Gumball made his way to Ethan but the grunts said that Ethan beat them so Gumball trained with wild Pokémon and at the end his Quilava was at level 17 and Gumball had to erase Ember so he can learn Flame Wheel." and Mareep was at level 13 and Mary was at level 13 and she learned the move Bite.

Then Gumball decide to save and in the save file appeared Player Gumball, Badges 1, Pokédex 4, Time 9:00(hours) and Gumball successfuly saved the game.

At the end Gumball managed to find Ethan and Ethan said in a worried tone " This guy here claims to be Proton and he is one of Team Rocket's executives" and he pointed at the man with blue hair" and Gumball then saw one of his and his family worst enemies, Sal Left Thumb, the criminal that one time tried to trick Gumball and Darwin to steal money and values." and Sal said with rage " Arghhh, it's you again you pesky kid, I will never forgive your family for what you have done to me in the gas station at the store on it, you will pay now."

Gumball than said " Bring it on." and then he added to Ethan " You take Proton and I take Sal." and then the background began to change again.

**Pretty good chapter huh? As you see Gumball as now to face Sal Left Thumb and Ethan have to challenge Proton, let's see if they can free the lowpokes and win their battles. Post a review to say what Pokémons should Sal have, charizard30 out.**


	8. Battle Sal and second gym badge

**Hello as you saw last time, Gumball found Miss Simian and Principal Brown at Violet City's Trainers School but decided to go away, he got a Mareep and a Zubat and he is going to battle Sal Left Thumb enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 8: Battle against Sal and second gym badge.

The screen was shown with a big red R and it appeared a photo and said Sal and then the background changed again as it appeared a message on the screen saying " Executive Sal Left Thumb wants to fight" and then another message appeared saying " Sal Left Thumb sent out Geodude" and appeared a level 8 Geodude and its cry was heard and then Gumball sent out Quilava.

Then Gumball chose to use Smokescreen because it would lower Geodude's accuracy and then it did lower its accuracy, it was Geodude's turn and he used Tackle which did 3 points of damage to Quilava and he stayed with 44 HP points, then Gumball's turn was next and he chose to use SmokeScreen again and it lowered Geodude's accuracy. Geodude then use Tackle but the move missed Quilava and then he chose to use Leer and the Leer lowered Geodude's defense and then Geodude used Tackle but it missed again and Gumball chose to use Fire Wheel and it wasn't very effective, but it lowered Geodude's HP to half of his health and then it was Geodude's turn and it used Defense Curl which rosed its defense a little.

Gumball chose to use Flame Wheel and it only took a quarter health to Geodude, then Sal ordered Geodude to use Tackle and it hit Quilava and did 4 points of damage which Quilava stayed with 40 points and then Quilava used Flame Wheel again and dropped Geodude's health to zero and its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted.

Then a message on the screen appeared and said " Executive Sal Left Thumb is about to use Zubat, will you change your Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to switch to Mareep and its cry was heard and then another message appeared saying " Executive Sal Left Thumb sent out Zubat" and a level 12 Zubat appeared and its cry was heard. Then Gumball chose to use Thunder Shock which it was super effective but still the health didn't drop to zero and it was only at red. Then Sal said in the middle " Humph you are pretty annoying kid bit I will crush you" then Zubat used Astonish and it did 6 points of damage to Mareep which stayed with 30 points of HP and then Gumball said " You don't really know how to win, let's finish this, Mareep use Tackle" and Mareep did use Tackle which dropped Zubat's health to zero and its cry was heard but weaker and then fainted and Mareep leveled up to level 14.

Then the background changed again to the normal and with Sal saying " Grr, you win this time kid but be aware that next time we battle I will win" and then Gumball said with sarcasm " Yeah, Yeah keep dreaming" and after the two executives let the Well, Ethan said to Gumball " I got to go now Gumball, see you later." and Gumball responded back " See you later too man."

And when Gumball headed out of the Well he went to the PokéMart and he healed his Pokémon to good health and he then went to the gym's entrance and before he went in there he saw that the Slowpokes were back too.

When Gumball went to the gym he saw again the man in the gyms to give advice to trainers who wish to challenge the gym leader, the man too spotted Gumball and said " Ohh its you again, that blue cat again, for your information the leader uses Bug type Pokémon so they usually don't like Fire types and they don't like Flying types too, I hope I helped."

After Gumball fought that the Gym trainers in there he felt that wasn't enough and went back to Slowpoke Well for training. And when he finished from the well's training he saw that his Quilava's level was at 20 and his Flaffy's level was at 17 ( At level 15 Mareep evolved into Flaaffy) and Mary was at level 17 and Leech Life had to be erased so there could be more space to Wing attack, After that Gumball went to the PokéCenter and healed his Pokémon and restored its PP's.

Then at the end Gumball saw Bugsy and Bugsy said to the young cat " Hello I am Bugsy and I am a master of Bug Pokémon and I never lose when it comes to Bug type Pokémon, earlier I saw another boy to a battle and he won against me and won this gym's badge but now prepare to lose.

And in the screen appeared in the screen an image that said vs Bugsy and then the background changed and in the message screen it said " You are challenged by Leader Bugsy" and then said " Leader Bugsy sent out Scyther." and a level 17 Scyther appeared and its cry was heard. Gumball had sent out Quilava.

Gumball choose to use Flame Wheel and before Gumball was able to use it Scyther used Quick Attack and it did 11 points of damage to Quilava which stayed with 42 HP Points and it was Gumball's turn and he used Flame Wheel again which was super effective too and Scyther's health dropped to zero and then its cry was heard but weaker and he I am surpri

In the message screen appeared " Leader Bugsy is about to use Metapod, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball changed to Mary. And then a level 15 Metapod came out and its cry was heard, Gumball decided to order Mary to use Wing Attack and it was a critical hit and it was super effective so the Metapod's HP was dropped to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted. A little later Bugsy sent out a level 15 Kakuna and Gumball kept Mary in combat." And Mary used Wing Attack and it was super effective but it wasn't enough to take down Kakuna. And Kakuna used Poison Sting and it wasn't very effective.

And then Mary finished him using Astonish and Kakuna's cry was heard but weaker and fainted and Mary went to level 18. And the Background changed to normal and with Bugsy saying " Well, you are pretty good as a Trainer, here take this badge." and Gumball recived the Hive badge from Bugsy.

This badge enables Pokémon up to level 30 obey you even the traded ones and it allows to use the move Cut outside of battle, and here take this too.", and Bugsy gave Gumball the TM 89 and Bugsy explained that the TM contains the move U-turn which after using it the user changes to the next Pokémon in the party. And Bugsy explained " Besides. I can continue my research with my new assistant Teri."

And behind the leader it revealed Teri which said " Gumball, you are here too?" and Gumball said back " Yeah, but I am surprised that you can be here, after all you were always afraid of bugs." and Teri explained " And I was afraid until Bugsy helped me and I am no longer afraid, besides when Bugsy is gone from the gym I stay here to replace him."

And Gumball said " Ohhh, now I got to go stay Ok you two, bye" and the two waved back bye". Gumball then remembered to teach Flash to Flaaffy but had to remove the move Thunder Wave and Gumball then went to the PokéMart and saw that his salary was 15000 PokéDollars then Gumball bought 2 Super Potions which costed 1400 PokéDollars and 7 Potions which costed him in total 2100 PokéDollars and finally he bought 5 Great Balls which costed him in total 3000 PokéDollars and Gumball in the end stayed with 8500 PokéDollars.

Then Gumball proceed his journey to Goldenrod City and in the way he found Ethan who said " Hey Gumball, I just won aggainst Silver and now that I have healed my Pokémon what do you say about a battle dude?" and Gumball said " I got mine healed too so let's battle."

**Wow, now Gumball won against Sal and then Gumball won his second badge and found Teri with Bugsy and Gumball is going to have his second battle with Ethan and let me know in the reviews which new Pokémons should Ethan have, and I planned to publish this chapter yesterday but because my time zone is different I was sleepy and I went to bed, charizard30 out.**


	9. Battle Ethan and Goldenrod City

**Hello, sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday but I had more important things to do and as for NiteOwl18 thank you for following my story and for posting a review in every chapter when nobody did.  
Now here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
**

Chapter 9: Second battle against Ethan and journey to Goldenrod City.

The background changed again as in the screen appeared a image of Ethan saying " Vs Ethan" and the background changed to the battling one as in the message screen appeared " Rival Ethan wants to battle." and then another message appeared on the screen that said " Rival Ethan sent out Hoppip" nd a level 14 Hoppip came out and its cry was heard and then Gumball sent out Quilava.

Then Gumball thought " _Pfft, this is going to be easy._" and then Gumball oredered Quilava to use Flame Wheel and it was super effective and then Hoppip's cry was heard but weaker and then he fainted, and in the screen appeared another message saying " Rival Ethan is going to send Croconaw, will you change Pokémon?"

Then Gumball chose to change to Flaaffy and then another message on the screen appeared and said " Rival Ethan sent out his Croconaw who was now at level 18 and Gumball said to Flaffy to use Thundershock and it was super effective but only took two thirds of his health and then Ethan said in the middle of the battle " Woow, you got better than last time Gumball but I am going to win this time dude."

And then Croconaw used Bite and it made a little damage to Flaaffy and then Flaaffy used Tackle and Croconaw's health dropped to zero and then its cry was herd and it fainted. And another message appeared in the screen saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Wooper, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to change Pokémon and he changed to Mary.

And Ethan sent out a level 16 Wooper and then Mary used Bite and it took a quarter health damage and then Wooper chose to use Mud Shot and it said in the screen " The move doesn't affect Mary." and then Gumball said " Sorry but Ground type moves don't affect Flying types like her."

And Gumball chose to use Bite and it was a critical hit because Wooper's health was now at red, and then Wooper used Water Gun and it made 10 points of damage to Mary which stayed with 34 points of HP and then Mary decided to use Bite to finish Wooper and it dropped its health to zero and its cry was heard and fainted.

The background changed back again and Ethan was talking to Gumball . ?docid=39749117 said " Hmmm, you really got better with your Pokémon traveling with you, and you are a good rival and friend too, but I got to go to Goldenrod City so see you later." and Ethan left to the gate.

Gumball then had to go to the gate and cross Ilex Forest and he saw a man and helped catch his boss's Farfetch'd and he got the HM 01 move Cut which he teached to Quilava but had to erase Smokescreen, and in the way Gumball had got too the move Headbutt and Gumball saw a woman dressed like a chinese person who said that a boy looked like Gumball had passed too and told Gumball a thing about a legenday Pokémon called Lugia."

When Gumball got out of the forest he progresed through Route 34 and when he got to the end of Route 34 Gumball got Quilava to level 21 and Flaafy to level 20 and Mary to level 20 too. At the end he got four Potions and three super potions and three Antidotes and four Paralyz Heals.

When Gumball made his way he saw Ethan again as he saw him Gumball said " Hello Ethan." and when Ethan was going to respond the two of them saw Lyra who said to an old man" Grandpa, it is so good to see you, and I apreciate of you taking care of my Pokémons and..." then Lyra saw the two boys and said " Hello Ethan and Gumball, Granpda I introduce you two trainers Ethan and the blue cat is Gumball , I need you to come inside." and the two of them went inside and then she said " Grandma, I want you to meet Ethan and Gumball two friends." and then her Grandmother said " Which of those two is your boyfriend?", afterwards Lyra said blushing " What? These two are just friends." and her Grandma said again " I know.".

And the two of them explained to the boys that the Day Care Center takes care of Pokémon that you can't raise yet and then Lyra gave Gumball and Ethan her phone number so that she can talk to them and the two day care couple gave their phone numbers too.

When Gumball separated from Ethan and Lyra the PokéGear rang and it was Nicole his mother who said " Hi sweetie just soo you know we are at Goldenrod City and we are waiting for you bye." and the PokéGear was put back in the place and then Gumball chose the option save game. Then a screen appeared saying " Player Gumball, Badges 2, Time 13:00 (hours) and Pokédex 5 and Gumball successfuly saved the game."

When he got to the entrance of the city Gumball saw something that make him want to melt with happiness and want to float to it, it was Penny that stood there and Gumball then went there and touched with his finger on her shell to see if he draw her attention and when she turned around she went out a big smile and wanted to hug him tightely but she just said " Gumball, you are here too?" and Gumball said with hearts in his eyes " Yes, I was sucked here too." and Penny said " Well I saw that we are in the Johto region on Goldenrod City but how is this possible?".

And Gumball said " Honestly I don't know but since we are here." and then they leaned to kiss each other but before that happened Penny interrupted saying " Hey, you want to have a Pokémon battle to test our Pokémon?" and Gumball said " Of course and the background changed again.

**Pretty good, huh? Gumball has won against Ethan and then in Goldenrod City he encountered his crush Penny and now they are going to battle. charizard30 out.**


	10. Battle Penny, Golbat and third badge

**Hi everybody as you remember last chapter Gumball won against Ethan and he found Penny in Goldenrod City and now he is going to battle her, enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 10: Battle againstt Penny, Golbat and third gym badge.

The background begin to change again as it said on the message screen " Love interest Penny wants to battle" but when Gumball noticed the screen his body was red and with its hands changed the screen's message and in the end the message said " PKMN Trainer Penny wants to battle." and then another message on the screen appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny sent out HootHoot" and a level 18 HootHoot appeared and its cry was heard. Then Gumball sent out Mary.

Gumball ordered Mary to use Wing attack and it made a little damage to Hoothoot since its health was at half. And Penny ordered HootHoot to use Peck and it did a little damage because Mary had suffered 5 points of damage and its health was at 46 but it wasn't enough as Mary did another Wing Attack and dropped HootHoot's health to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " PKMN Trainer Penny is about to use Stantler, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send Quilava and Penny sent out her level 17 Stantler and then Stantler's ability cut Quilava's attack a little. Then Gumball ordered Quilava to use Cut and it only did a little damage and Penny ordered Stantler to use Tackle and it did a little damage as it took Gumball 10 HP and it stayed with 46 HP. Then Gumball ordered Quilava to use Flame Wheel and it was a critical hit because it made Stantler's HP go to zero and then its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted.

Then the screen adverted Gumball that Penny was going to use Jigglypuff and Gumball ordered Quilava to go back and he sent out Flaffy. And then Penny sent out a female level 16 Jigglypuff. And then Gumball ordered his Flaffy to use Thundershock and it made a lot of damage as Penny's Jigglypuff's health dropped to zero, then its cry was heard and it fainted. Then back at the normal background Penny said "Hmm. Your Pokémon are pretty strong Gumball, but I got to go now." and Gumball said " Okay, I love you Penny." and Penny turned around and said " What?" and Gumball nervously said " Nothing, its nothing."

Then Gumball went to the PokéMart and he saw that he had 20,000 PokéDollars so he bought 6 Potions which costed him in total 1800 and bought 7 Super Potions that costed in total 4900 PokéDollars and in total he had left 13 300 PéokéDollars.

And at the entrance of the gym Gumball saw that his family was there and he said to them " Hello guys." and then when his mother saw him she hugged him tightly and Gumball said embarassed " Mom.", then Gumball's family said " We missed you so much." and Gumball said " You too guys." and then Anais said to Gumball " You want to challenge the gym, right?" and Gumball said " Yes." and then Richard said " Well son, for now you can't." and then Gumball said " Why?" and Nicole explained " Because the gym leader went to Goldenrod City's Radio Tower.".

Then Gumball went to the tower and he saw that Whitney was at a spot and before he speaked to her a lady said to the blue cat " Will you take a few questions young man? If you answer all of them correctly we will give you a Radio Card for your PokéGear." and Gumball said " Of course I will."

Then Gumball answered to the questions and all of them correctly and then Whitney noticed of what Gumball did and she said " Wow, you could answer correctly all of the questions, I thought that the third was tough. Now I got to go the gym, I will be waiting for you there."

**30 Minutes Later:**

When Gumball was on his way to the gym his PokéGear began to ring and he saw that it was Ethan and Gumball answered and Ethan said " Gumball, you won't believe it but I got the third gym badge, alright see you later Gumball."

At the gym Gumball spoted the man who gives advice to trainers who challenge the gyms. And when he spotted Gumball he said to him " Oh its you again kid, this gym uses Normal type Pokémon so I recommend you to use Fighting type Pokémon."

Gumball then beated the Gym trainers and at the end he had his Quilava at level 23, his Flaffy was at level 22 and Mary was at level 22 too and at level 21 erased SuperSonic to learn Confuse Ray, but Mary was different now because she evolved into Golbat.

Then at the end Whitney said " You made pretty far but I am the gym's leader and with my Normal types we will beat you, prepare yourself." and the background changed again but in the screen appeared a image of her saying" Vs Whitney."

And then in the message screen appeared " Leader Whitney wants to battle yheou." and then a message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Whitney sent out Clefairy" and she sent out a level 17 Clefairy and its cry was heard. Then Gumball sent out Flaaffy.

Gumball then ordered Flaffy to use Thunder Shock and even if it wasn't super effective in one hit Clefairy's health was dropped to zero, it cry was heared and then she sent out a level 19 Miltank and Gumball sentout Quilava. Quilava used Flame Wheel and it took a quarter of Miltank's health and Miltank used Stomp which was a critical hit and Quilava's health dropped to 20 when it was 60 and Gumball used a Super Potion which healed Gumball's health completely and Miltank used Stomp but this time it made 20 points of damage to Quilava and Quilava used Flame Wheel but this time it was critical because Miltank's health dropped to zero and it fainted."

When Gumball ended the battle Whitney was crying and then she ordered Gumball to leave and suddenly a gym trainer said " Don't worry she cries like that when she loses." and then Gumball went back and said " What do you want now? Oh right, here is the Plain Badge." and Gumball received the badge from Whitney and she explained what the badge did and then gave Gumball the TM that contained Attract.

Outside Gumball decided to go to Ecrutake City for the next gym.

**Pretty good chapter huh? Gumball won against Penny and now he won his third gym badge and is now heading for Ecrutake City for his next gym badge. charizard30 out.**


	11. Ecruteak City and Burned Tower

**Hello everyone, last chapter Gumball had a battle with Penny and he won, and he won too a Radio Card for his PokéGear and he won his third gym badge, and now here is the next chapter, enjoy it.  
**

Chapter 11: Journey to Ecruteak City and Burned Tower.

A message on the screen appears to continue a previous game so it appeared " Player Gumball, Badges 3, PokéDex 5 and Time 12:00( hours), then the game continued from where it was saved. And the screen returned to normal as it was Gumball there. Before Gumball left Goldenrod City he went to a Bicycle shop where he got a Bike and the man said that it gave it to him to sponsor his shop like asked another boy to do that.

Then Gumball got to a house where a nice lady gave him a Squirtbottle because he won the Plain Badge and explained to Gumball that he will need that to get a tree out of his way to Ecruteak City. Then Gumball went to check on his family to see if he saw them but they weren't there. A man said to Gumball that they left 5 minutes ago.

Gumball then went to made his way to Ecruteak City, he went through Route 35 and he went through National Park where he got the item Quick Claw given by a lady with a Persian. When Gumball got out of the National Park he wasted 3 Potions and 2 Super Potions. Then he crossed Route 36 and in the end he saw a weird tree and a girl recommended him to use a Squirtbottle and when he used it the tree attacked and it revealed to be a Sudowoodo and Gumball captured it even if it didn't plan to put it on his team but captured it to complete his PokéDex and in the end Gumball didn't waste any items and he received the HM move Rock Smash.

Then Gumball proceeded his journey through Route 37 and he wasted 2 Potions and 3 Super Potions, Gumball then got to Ecruteak City and his Quilava was at level 26, his Flaafy was at level 25 and he refused to learn Charge and his Mary was at level 25 too. When he got to the city he went to the PokéMart and saw that he had 30,000 Poké Dollars, he bought 5 Potions which costed him in total 1500 PokéDollars, then he bought 5 Super Potions that costed him in total 3500 PokéDollars and he bought 2 Hyper Potions which costed him in total 2400 PokéDollars and he got left 22600 Poké Dollars.

Then Gumball decided to go the gym in the city but when he got in the gym they said to him " Sorry, if you have business with the gym leader Morty you will have to wait because he is in the Burned Tower and off you go." then the old man that said this to Gumball pushed him through the gym's doors. Gumball then upset went to the Ecruteak Theather.

**1 hour later:**

Gumball then said " Well, time to go now." and then he was stopped by an old man saying " Well, for someone so young you managed to assist a long play and for that I will give you this." and the old man gave Gumball the HM03 and explained that it contained the move Surf which allows Pokémon to cross water.

Then Gumball went to the Burned Tower which said that a mysterious fire destroyed part of it years ago, then he found a familiar face and it was Ethan and when Gumball saw him he said " Hi Ethan." and Ethan greeted back " Hey Gumball how are you?" and " Fine. Thank you." and Ethan asked to Gumball " Hey, you want to battle to see how our Pokémon got stronger?" and Gumball said " Count me in."

**Hey, sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I was low on ideas and so Ethan and Gumball are going to fight again discover what happens next on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	12. Third battle against Ethan and fourt gym

**Hello guys, sorry that I didn't post in a few days but I was in more thinking, as you saw last chapter Gumball got to Ecruteak City and he will now battle Ethan again, enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 12: Third battle against Ethan and fourth gym badge.

The background was going to change again as in the screen a picture of Ethan appearead as it said " Vs Ethan" and then the background changed again as it said on the message screen " Rival Ethan wants to battle with you " and in the screen appeared a message saying Rival Ethan sent out Quagsire and then a level 20 Quagsire appeared and its cry was heard." and then Gumball sent out Mary.

Then Gumball ordered Mary to use Wing Attack which made Quagsire lose half of its health and then Ethan used Water Gun and it made 10 points of damage to Mary which she stayed with 69 points of HP and then Mary used Bite wich made Quagsire's health drop to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted. Then another message appeared saying "Rival Ethan is about to send Skiploom, will you change Pokémon and then Gumball chose to change to Quilava and Ethan sent out a level 18 Skiploom and its cry was heard.

Gumball ordered Quilava to get out and because Quilava is faster he used Flame Wheel to attack and it was super effective since one of Skiploom's type is Grass and its health dropped to zero and its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted. And another message appeared on the screen saying " Rival Ethan is about to send Croconaw, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send Flaafy, but first Ethan sent out a level 22 Croconaw and then its cry was heard.

Then Gumball ordered Flaafy to use ThunderShock and it was super effective as it took a lot of health from Croconaw but it didn't took all of it because Croconaw's health was at red and then Croconaw used Bite and it made 5 points of damage to Flaaffy as he stayed with 75 HP. Then Flaaffy was going to use Thunder Shock again but it was shocked when Croconaw used a Hyper Potion and it healed itself to full health.

Then Flaffy used Thunder Shock and it was super effective again but this time it took all of Croconaw's health as its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted. Then another message on the screen appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send Togetic, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to not change Pokémon. Next Ethan sent out a level 20 Togetic and its cry was heard.

Then Gumball ordered Flaaffy to use Thunder Shock and it was super effective and then Togetic's health dropped to zero and its cry was heard and then it fainted. Then the background changed back to normal as Ethan said " Wow, you are stronger than you were at Azalea Town, allright I talked to Morty and he agreed to get back to the gym, so I am going to get the gym badge, see you around."

And then Gumball trained in the tower with other trainers and then he got outside and right next Gumball went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon and then he did it. And Gumball only wasted 2 Burn Heals and then he got to the gym and when he got in he saw the man who gives advice to trainers who wish to challenge the gyms and when he spotted Gumball he said " Hello kid, good to see you again, listen this gym here uses Ghost type Pokémon so its no use of using Normal types to do damage to them, now go get them kid."

Then Gumball got to beat every gym trainer and at the end he didn't lose any items and his Quilava was at level 28, his Flaaffy was at level 27 and his Mary was at level 27 too. Before the battle Gumball went to the Poké Center and he healed his Pokémon to full health.

Then at the gym when he go to Morty he said " I heard of a legendary Pokémon called Lugia and trained all my life here and now I can see what others cannot and I see the shadow of the person who is going to awaken Lugia and I think its me, so let's battle now.

Then another picture appeared and this time it was Morty's picture saying "Vs Morty" and then the background changed to the battling one again and in the message screen appeared " You are challenged by Leader Morty." and next another message appeared saying " Leader Morty sent out Gastly." and a level 21 Gastly appeared and its cry was heard and then Gumball sent out Mary.

Then Mary used Bite and it was super effective and it took all of Gastly's health so its cry was heard but weaker and then it fainted. In the scree it said that Morty was about to send out Haunter and Gumball chose not to change Pokémon and then Morty had sent out a level 21 Haunter and its cry was heard. Gumball again chose to use Bite and it was super effective then Haunter's health dropped to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Morty is about to send Gengar, will yh ou change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to use Mary and then Morty sent out a level 25 Gengar and its cry was heard. Gumball chose to use Confuse Ray but Gengar's turn was first and it used Mean Look so Mary couldn't escape.

Then Mary used Confuse Ray which made Gengar confused and Gumball ordered Mary to use Bite but Gengar's turn was first and it didn't hurt itself in its confusion so it used Shadow Ball and it took half of Mary's HP making her stand with 42 HP points( in total are 85 HP points but since in the games there are no decimal numbers I had to put 42), then Mary's turn was next and used Bite. It was super effective and it took Half and a little more of Gengar's HP and then Gengar used its Sitrus Berry so it stayed with two thirds of its max health.

Then Gumball went to his bag and used one of his ten Super Potions on Mary and she recovered to full health, then it was Gengar's turn to attack and it hurt itself in its confusion, then its health was almost at yellow. And Gumball ordered Mary to use Bite but Gengar was first and it didn't hurt itself and used Shadow Ball again and it took a lot of health from Mary which she stayed with 38 HP. Then Mary used Bite and it was super effective and it took almost all of Gengar's health away which he stayed with 1 HP. Then Gumball used another Super Potion on Mary and she stayed with full health and the unexpected happened because Morty used a Hyper Potion on Gengar which stayed with full health.

Then Mary was about to use Bite when it was Gengar's turn and he hurted itself in its confusion then Mary used Bite and besides being super effective it was a critical hit so it took all of Gengar's health and its cry was heard and it fainted. Then Morty sent out a level 23 Haunter. Then Mary used Bite again and it was super effective and Haunter's health was dropped to zero then its cry was heard and it fainted.

The background changed again to normal and Morty said to Gumball " You are pretty good young man, I see talent in you and for that this badge is yours." and Gumball obtained the Fog Badge. Then Morty explained " With this badge Pokémon up to level 50 including traded ones will obey you without question and it enables to use Surf outside of battle and take this." and Gumball received the TM 30 and Morty explained " This TM contains the move Shadow Ball its powerfull and it may reduce Special Defense to Pokémon, I hope its usefull for you."

Then Gumball got out of the gym and looked at his PokéGear and at the map and said " I know that Olivine City isn't the location of the next badge but its the closest city." and then Gumball healed his Pokémon at a Poké Center and outside he took his bike and continued his journey.

**Pretty good huh? As you see Gumball won against Ethan again and he won his fourth gym badge and is now heading for Olivine City and again sorry I didn't publish in a while but besides thinking of more ideas I was recovering from by back because a few bones hurt back then. charizard30 out.**


	13. Olivine City and something unexpected

**Hi everyone, again sorry I didn't publish in a while but I was thinking of more ideas, any way here's the next chapter of the story, here you will see what Gumball's rage can do, enjoy the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 13: Arrival to Olivine City and a terrible thing.

Gumball went on his way to Olivine City but first he went back to Goldenrod City and went to Billy's house( for you to know its the creator of the Pokémon storage system.) and Gumball was surprised when Bill gave him an level 5 Eevee and it was a female Eevee so Gumball gave it the nickname Penny to homenage his love interest.

Then Gumball erased the move Growl of its Flaaffy for him to learn Rock after that Gumball went on his bike to some places that he allready had gotten and he trained Penny and at the end Penny was at level 25 and learned at level 8 Sand attack and at level 16 it learned Growl and then at level 23 it learned Quick Attack but had to erase Tail Whip to learn it and Gumball decided to teach Shadow Ball to Penny with his TM but had to erase Sand Attack.( Yes guys, Eevee can learn Shadow Ball too.)

That training took two days and after that time passed Gumball proceeded with his journey to Olivine City and went through Route 38 and 39 and when Gumball arrived at the end of those routes Gumball found out that he was in Olivine City and his Quilava was at level 30, Mary was at level 29 , Flaaffy was at level 29 too and Penny was at level 27.

Then Gumball of all items he got he was in five that he had, he then went to a PokéCenter to heal his Pokémon and restore the PP to them and then he went to the gym entrance where he saw Ethan and then Ethan said " Hello Gumball." and Gumball replied back " So to you, what are you doing here anyway?" and then Ethan said " Well. I got my fifth gym badge recently and I was going here but they said that Jasmine the gym leader had to go to the lighthouse to heal a sick Pokémon." and then Gumball replied " Poor little guy, I hope that it gets better soon." and Ethan said " Me too, well see you later." and then Ethan left."

Gumball then opened his PokéGear and saw that the next city that he had to go next was Cianwood City and then when he got to the ocean Route and he tried to teach Surf to one of his Pokémon but when he saw that all of his Pokémon couldn't learn this move Gumball started to act strangely because he was starting to fill with rage and as the rage built an earthquake started to begin and then the earthquake got more intense by every momment and then when Gumball yelled there were explosions through the city and then Gumball yeled " ARRRRRRGHHHHHH." and then the explosions got even more intense and when he stopped he fainted because of all the energy he wasted."

**Hey guys, sorry this was such a short chapter but as Olivine City wasn't the next destination I had to write less words but did you see what Gumball's rage caused to the city. in the next chapter you will see how Gumball gets to Cianwood City, charizard30 out.**


	14. A warning and breaking a promise

**Hello guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball got as a gift a female Eevee and named it Penny because to homenage her and when he got to Olivine City he saw that none of his Pokémon could learn the ability Surf he went berserk and caused an earthquake and several explosions, now here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
**

Chapter 14: A warning and breaking of a promise

Gumball woke up as a voice was calling for him and then when Gumball woke up he was at Elmore's Hospital and then he tought " _What, how the heck am I in Elmore's Hospital? The last time I was concious I was in Olivine City in the game._" and then he saw Dr. Butt who said " Well, finally you are awake, your family is here to see you." and then went out of the door and then his family said " Gumball, your finally awake."

Then Nicole said " I was worried that you didn't wake up so soon." and then Richard said " I noticed that something was wrong." and then Anais said next " We were in Ecruteak City when we we saw that white light we saw when we went in the game for the first time, then the light warped us to Elmore." and then Gumball asked " How long was I passed out?", and then Darwin said worried " Dude you can't call it being passed out and you were in a coma for one week." and then Gumball with surprise said " Really? Because to me its only been a few hours.

And then Nicole said " Gumball what was the last thing you remember doing before passing out?" and then Gumball said " Well I was trying to teach Surf to one of my Pokémo in in Olivine City and then I was angry because neither of them could learn that and then an earthquake began and there were explosions and that's it.

Nicole said scared " Oh my gosh so that's why we felt a tremor in Ecruteak City." and then Gumball said " Looks like I can cause earthquakes with my rage and explosions too." and then Nicole hid behind her husband with fear and then Nicole said to Gumball shaking " I discovered something too, looks like it is some kind of curse and that curse insists that when we entered the game the curse would never wear off if anyone didn't complete the game and when you passed out it looks like we have been transported into Elmore again, so it seems that every time a situation like that happens we get transported into the Real World again."

And then Nicole recovered and quit hiding behind Richard and then she said again yelling at Gumball " GUMBALL WATTERSON, FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE IN TOWN AND YOUR OWN FAMILY I DON'T WANT YOU TO PLAY THAT GAME EVER AGAIN,UNDERSTOOD?" and the Gumball protested " But mom, I was having fun, this is what I needed in my life to make it less boring." and the Nicole calmed and said " Look Gumypuss, I understand that you were having fun but for the sake of everyone, promise me that you never play that game again. Understood?" and then Gumball said " Okay mom, I promise you." and then Nicole smiled and took Gumball home again.

**One week later:**

Gumball and Darwin were at Elmore Junior High School at the Canteen and Gumball told to Darwin "Darwin dude I am so bored." and then Darwin warned him " Gumball, I know you are bored and all but don't forget that you made a promise to all of us not to play the game again." and then Gumball said " You're right Darwibut n but I am sick of hearing Miss Simian's talking." and Darwin said " Me too, but for god's sake keep up with the promise." and then Gumball said " Okay but not only this but Miss Simian gave me detention when I got here after the incident with the rage and now until the end of the month I have to stay in school two hours after school ends as a punishment and its been only one week since that happened."

And after school was over and Gumball got out of detention Gumball, Darwin and Anais got in the school bus on the way home and when they got home Nicole said " Hello kids, how was school today, and they replied " It was great mom." and Nicole said " Its so good to hear that and Gumball, don't forget the promise you made." and Gumball then said " Of course I will not." and then they got dinner and after watching T.V they all went to their rooms.

**Later that night:**

Gumball was having a nightmare when he saw everyone he knows being hateful to Gumball and Penny said " You dirty idiot, I never want to speak to you again." and she slaps him hard and then another one appeared of Miss Simian saying " Now Watterson for homework I want you to beat yourself with a shovel, HAHAHAHAHAHA." and then Gumball woke up as he was scared and then he said with a low voice not to wake up his family " Huff, thank god it was just a nightmare." and then he checked his watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning and then Gumball thought " Well. I am going to the living room to pass time."

In the living room he saw his Nintendo DS standing on the table and just when Gumball was about to reach it with its hands he retained it and said " No, I promissed to my family that I would never play the game again." and then Gumball saw in a flashback all the training he had given to his Pokémon and Ethan and all of the gym leaders he faced and won fair and square and then Gumball said " I said I wouldn't play the game again but my life is so boring now." and then gumball grabbed his Nintendo DS and turned it on but first he lowered the volume and when he went to the game the voice of his Nintendo said " Would you like to start a new game?".

And Gumball said " No. I don't." and the Nintendo said " Understood Gumball and then he said again " Would you like to continue the previous saved game?" and then Gumball was about to choose yes when Nicole went downstairs and saw that her son was about to break the promise and shouted but low not to wake her family and said " Gumball, you remember right?" and Gumball was scared and said " Mom?" and Nicole said even more angry " Give me that Nintendo DS or you're grounded mister." and then Gumball said " No." and Gumball pressed the continue game and his saved file and a light came and all of the members of The Wattersons woke up and Anais said " What's going on?" and then the light shined brighter and then all of The Wattersons and known members of Elmore like all of Gumball's friends and classmates and other known people to him, all of them were teleported to the game again and when that happened the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Versions fused togheter again.

**Pretty good huh? Now Gumball made a promise not to play the game again but one week passed and bored Gumball got out of his bed and broke the promise and now his family and friends went back to the game again. I know I said on the last chapter that I was revealing how Gumball would go to Cianwood City but I changed my mind and on the next chapter I wil show that and I am sorry for not showing in this chapter, charizard30 out.**


	15. Transporting and arrival to Cianwood

**Hi everyone, as you all saw last chapter Gumball and everyone got back to Elmore and Gumball promissed not to play the game again and then he broke his promise because his life was so boring that he warped everyone in the game again, enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 15: Transportation and arrival to Cianwood City

When the warping was done Gumball woke up in the sound of a very angry voice and when he regained conciousness he saw that the angry voice was his mother's which said " GUMBALL WATTERSON, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?" and then Gumball prosteted sad " Yes,mom." and then Nicole said " That's it, while we find the exit you're grounded Gumball." and Gumball said " What?" and then Nicole said " That's right young man, as punishment you will be without your Pokémon while we find a way out of here." and then Gumball yelled " YOU CAN'T DO THAT." and while Gumball said that a little earthquake was starting to shake Olivine a bit and then Nicole said with fear " Uhmmmm... , what I mean is that you can stay with your Pokémon and that you are not punished and that we will help you with your journey."

" Good" said Gumball satisfied and then Anais said a little scared because of the earthquake " While you find a way to cross the ocean Routes we will wait here in Olivine City and Gumball said smiling " Okay, see you later guys." and then Gumball got to Olivine and saw that it was different because of what Gumball caused and to show that he saw that some buildings were still being reconstructed and then Gumball saw Ethan heading for him and then Ethan said " Hey Gumball." and then Gumball replied " Hi Ethan" and then Ethan said next " I heard what happened here in Olivine, there was an earthquake and that there were a few explosions that destroyed Olivine, I bet you heard it too." and then Gumball thought " _I can't tell Ethan I did this, then he would be scared and never would talk to me again and he's a good friend and rival._" and Gumball said " Yeah, I heard it." and then Ethan explained " While this was being reconstructed Jasmine the gym leader felt the earthquake and then because of the explosions the lighthouse crashed and she fell from there but she was okay.

Then again Ethan said " And with that Amphy her Ampharos she befriended stayed inside but unharmed and because of the reconstruction of the lighthouse she helped with the reconstruction of the gym and now the gym is done but she can't enter the lighthouse yet, and by the way before we encountered there was another earthquake but it was little but I was scared that Olivine was going to be destroyed again." and then Gumball said " Glad that didn't happen huh?" and then Ethan said " Yeah, now I gotta go, see you later." and then Gumball said " You too."

Then Gumball went to search for a Pokémon that could know the move Surf but he didn't find anything and then when he got to Olivine City again he saw that his family was there and then Darwin approached his older brother and said " Listen Gumball, we want to apologize of before and for a peace present I want to borrow to you my Gyarados and don't worry, he already knows the move Surf so don't worry." and then Gumball hugged him and the rest of his family and said " Thank you very much guys, see you later, I gotta go to Cianwood City." and then his family said too " See you later Gumball and then he could cross the Routes 40 and 41 and when he got to Cianwood City he had his Quilava to level 32, Mary to level 31, his Flaffy to level 31 too and Penny to level 29 and Mary evolved into her final form Crobat because her friendship with Gumball was at max and Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos at level 30 and then he erased Ampharo's Thunder Shock for him to learn Thunder Punch and then Gumball went to the town's Poké Center and healed his Pokémon to full health.

Then he went to the Poké Mart and saw that he had 60,000 Poké Dollars and he bought 5 Super Potions which costed in total 3500 Poké Dollars, and he bought 5 Paralyz heals which costed in total 1000 Poké Dollars, then he bought 5 Antidotes which costed him in total 500 PokéDollars, he bought 5 Awakenings which costed in total 1250 Poké Dollars and he bought 5 Burn Heals which costed in total 1250 Poké Dollars too, he didn't buy any Ice Heals because he got 10 in total, then he bought 3 Hyper Potions which costed in total 3600 Poké Dollars and finally he bought 5 Ultra Balls which costed in total 6000 PokéDollars and when he finished shopping he got left 42,900 Poké Dollars.

**Pretty good chapter huh? Now Gumball is in Cianwood City because Darwin was nice enough to borrow to him his Gyarados and now Gumball got there safely and trained on the ocean Routes. On the next chapter Gumball is going to face the gym leader, charizard30 out.**


	16. Fifth gym badge

**Hello guys, sorry I didn't write in a couple of days but this Thursday(7 August) was my birthday and besides I was having more ideas and as you saw last chapter Gumball managed to get a Pokémon to go to Cianwood City and now he is going to challenge Chuck to a gym battle and here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 16: Fifth gym badge.

As Gumball was going to the gym he saw a person getting out of the gym and it was Ethan and when he saw his friend Gumball said " Hello Ethan, how are you?" and then Ethan replied back " I am fine thanks, because I am progressing good through my journey and good." and then Gumball said " That's good buddy." and Ethan said " It sure is and by the way I am going back to Olivine City because that's the location of the sixth gym badge." and then Gumball said " Alright see you later" and Ethan said back " See you too man.".

Then Gumball went on his way to the gym and then he saw the man who gives advice to challeng the gyms and then the man said " Welcome back my boy, as for this gym it uses Fighting type Pokémon and so I recommend you to use Flying and Psychic types and not Normal types because that would be very bad."

And so Gumball battled his way to the gym and then his Pokémon's level were Quilava at level 36 and then at the same level it evolved into Typhlosion, Mary was at level 35 and Ampharos was at level 35 and finally Penny was at level 33 but at level 30 because of max hapiness with Gumball she evolved into Espeon and after Gumball healed his Pokémon to full health he proceed to the gym leader Chuck. And then after deactivating the waterfall Gumball went to Chuck and said to him " Kid, come one, I was training there but since that's over I will test you and challenge you to a battle,come one." and then in the screen appeared something saying Vs Chuck" and then the background changed to the battle ground and suddenly a message appeared on the message screen saying " Leader Chuck wants to battle you." and another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Chuck sent out Primeape." and then Chuck sent out a level 29 Primeape and its cry was heard, and Gumball sent out his Mary, Gumball then ordered Mary to use Wing Attack and it was super effective and then its HP dropped to zero and it fainted.

Then another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Chuck is about to send Poliwrath, will you switch Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to not switch Pokémon and he stayed with Mary and then another message appeared saying " Leader Chuck sent out Poliwrath." and he sent a level 31 Poliwrath and its cry was heard. Then Gumball ordered Mary to use Wing Attack and it was super effective and it was critical but Poliwrath was with 1 HP and then before Gumball used another Wing Attack Chuck used a Hyper Potion and his Pokémon was at full health, and next Poliwrath used Body Slam which took a lot of damage because it was critical from Mary and originally Mary had 115 HP and now she had only 15 HP and then Gumball went to his backpack and used a Hyper Potion on her which made her stay at full health and then Poliwrath used Surf and it dealed normal damage and now Mary stayed with 55 HP which was half her health and then Mary used Wing Attack again and Poliwrath stayed with half of his HP and then Poliwrath used Focus Punch and it wasn't very effective as it took 40 HP of Mary and then she used Wing Attack again and defeated Poliwrath as he was with 0 HP and then its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then the battle ground changed to the normal one and then Chuck appeared and said " Wow kid, this was a very raging combat, I battled another boy named Ethan but he wasn't like you and by the way take this badge" and then Gumball received the Storm Badge and then Chuck said " This is the Storm Badge, this badge allows Pokémon up to level 60 obey you in battle and it allows you to used the HM move Fly outside of battle and take this too." and then Gumball received the TM Focus Punch and then Chuck explained it and Chuck anounced to Gumball that his mother was his assistant and Gumball left the gym.( And I forgot to mention that Gumball found Alan in Violet City gym as Falkner's assistant, and he found Teri with Bugsy that you know and that Gumball found Carrie in Ecruteak City as Morty's assistant.)

Then as Gumball left the city gym he spot a woman who said " Hello my boy, I am Chuck's wife and my husband told me that your battle was great and I want you to have this." and Gumball got the HM move Fly and then the woman explained that the move made his Pokémon to fly to any city that he has been to and then Gumball erased Mary's Wing Attack and she successfuly learned Fly and then Gumball went to a Poké Center to heal his Pokémon.

**Great chapter huh? As you see Gumball got the Storm Badge of Chuck and he's heading to Olivine City for his next badge and he teached Fly to Mary in the next chapter Gumball will not yet get his sixth badge but you will see next time. charizard30 out.**


	17. Olivine City again and Lighthouse

**Hello everyone, I am sorry that I didn't write in a few days but I was busy because I got a new game for my PS3 called Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but anyway here's the next chapter of the story, enjoy it.  
**

Chapter 17: Arriving to Olivine City again and Olivine Light house

Gumball was on his way to Olivine City and before he went to the Ocean Route 41 and then he found there a Mantine and he nicknamed it John because it was a male and then because it was still at level 25 he trained it on the two Ocean Routes 40 and 41 and in the end he was at level 33 the same level as Penny and then Gumball erased Water Pulse from John for him to learn Surf and then Gumball made Mary use Fly to get to Olivine City.

At the city Gumball found Tobias and then Tobias wasn't seeing him so Gumball's rage began to build and a little earthquake was heard but this time it stopped before doing major damages to the city and right then Gumball found a steel plate on the ground and then his teeth became sharp and it shreded the plate to pieces, then after that happened he was running to Tobias and when Tobias turned around he said " Hello Gumball, are your Pokémon still..." but before he could end the sentence Gumball punched him and it was so strong that Tobias was flying and Gumball sent him to Kanto with that punch( And to know, Kanto is next to Johto).

Then Gumball passed the Light House and he used 2 Paralyz Heals and 3 Ice Heals and 2 Burn Heals and he spent 4 Super Potions and two Hyper Potions and at the top after Gumball activated the switch that opened the door of the top Gumball's Typhlosion was at level 38 and it erased Flame Wheel for him to learn Lava Plume, Mary was at level 37 and Ampharos was at level 37 too and Penny was at level 35 and John was at level 35 too.

At the top Gumball spoke to Jasmine and she said " Please, you have to help me, Amphy is sick and I have tryed everything but I don't think that there is one around here and I can return to the gym after he's cured." and then Gumball left the Lighthouse he had an idea, and he ordered Mary to go to Cianwood City again and used Fly, then at Cianwood City Pharmacy Gumball asked the pharmacist to give him a SecretPotion and after that Gumball returned to the Lighthouse again and once he got to the top he went to Jasmine again.( The SecretPotion can cure any Pokémon's sicknes sand I used that fact to cure Amphy.)

Then Jasmine said " Do you think that will cure Amphy?" and then Gumball said yes and when it was used Amphy's cry was heard and a light shined and it was bright, then Jasmine said " Thank you very very much, now if you want to battle me go to the gym, because that's where I am going now." and then Jasmine left the lighthouse and so did Gumball. Then he saw Ethan and he said to Gumball " Hi,Gumball" and then Gumball greeted back " Hello Ethan" and then Ethan said " I felt another earthquake here,but fortunatly it stopped and I suddenly saw a boy flying in the air." and then Gumball said " I saw that too and now I am going to get my sixth badge." and then Ethan said " Congrats man, and good luck." and Gumball said " Thank you Ethan." and then Ethan went to the direction of Ecruteak City."

**Sorry this chapter was short but I was low on ideas and as you saw Gumball can do more things than earthquake with his rage, on the next chapter Gumball will get his sixth badge and he will travel to the city that has the seventh gym. charizard30 out.**


	18. Sixth badge and Mahogany Town

**Hi guys, again sorry I didn't post in a while but I was playing more Skyrim and besides I was low on ideas but anyways here's the next chapter enjoy it.**

Chapter 18: Sixth gym badge and arrival to Mahogany Town

Before Gumball entered the gym he saw his family at the entry of the gym who said " Welcome again Gumball and good luck facing the gym" and then Gumball touched said " Thank you very much " and the when Gumball entered the gym he saw the man who usually gives advice to the challengers who said " Its you again my boy, the leader Jasmine and everyone including me apreciate you for helping her at the Lighthouse and by the way she uses the steel type so I recommend you to use the Fire and Fighting types against her." and then when he made his way across the gym he thinked it was strange because none of the gym trainers across the gym battled him and then he finally got to Jasmine.

Jasmine said " I cannot thank you enough for what you did at the lighthouse but this is different because here I am the gym leader and I use the Steel type which is very powerful and I...um... I am not lying." and then a image of Jasmine appeared in the top screen saying "Vs Jasmine" and then the screen changed to the battle ground and then in the message screen said " You are challenged by Leader Jasmine" and then another message appeared saying " Leader Jasmine sent out Magnemite" and then a level 30 Magnemite appeared and its cry was heard and then Gumball sent out John and then Gumball ordered John to use BubbleBeam and then even if it wans't super effective dropped Magnemite's health to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then a message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Jasmine is about to send out Steelix, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out his Typhlosion and then another message appeared on the screen saying " Leader Jasmine sent out Steelix" and a level 35 Steelix appeared and its cry was heard. Then Gumball ordered Typhlosion to use his new attack Lava Plume and it was only normal damage because Steelix is a Ground type too which is strong against Fire types and Steelix's health was at red and almost at zero and then Steelix used Rock Throw which was super effective against Typhlosion and his health was at red and then Gumball decided to risk by ordering Typhlosion to use Lava Plume again but Jasmine used a Hyper Potion on Steelix and it recovered to full health and then when Typhlosion attacked it was normal damage but it was a critical hit so Steelix's health dropped to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Jasmine is about to send Magnemite, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send John and then another level 30 Magnemite appeared and its cry was heard, and then Gumball ordered John to use Surf and it made Magnemite's health drop to zero and it's cry was heard and then it fainted.

" Well, I must say that I don't remember having so much fun, here this is for you." and then Gumball saw that he received the Mineral Badge and then Jasmine said " This badge allows Pokémon up to level 70 to obey their trainer, even the traded ones and take this too." and Gumball received the TM Iron Tail and Jasmine explained everything about it and the Gumball saw that Bobert became her assistant and Gumball left the gym.

Then he went to the PokéCenter to heal his Pokémon and then we went to the PokéMart and he bought 4 Super Potions which costed in total 2800 PokéDollars and then he bought 7 Hyper Potions which costed him in total 8400 PokéDollars and then he bought 2 ParalyzHeals which costed in total 400 PokéDollars and the he bought 3 Ice Heals which costed in total 750 PokéDollars and then he bought 2 Burn Heals which costed him in total 500 PokéDollars and finally he bought 4 Max Potions which costed him in total 10,000 PokéDollars and in the beginning he had 100,000 PokéDollars but now he only had 77,150 PokéDollars.

Then he went on his way to Mahogany Town and he went through Route 42 and in the way a man gave him the move Strenght and he then thaught it to Typhlosion and then he erased the move Growl for him to learn Strenght and then Gumball passed through Mt. Mortar and when he passed the rest of Route 42 and in the end his Typhlosion was at level 40, and Mary was at level 39 and Ampharos was at level 39 too and Penny and John were at level 37 both, and Penny learned Psybeam at level 36 and then Gumball erased Sand Attack for Penny to learn Psybeam.

When he got there a Team Rocket Member was blocking the gym entrance and was a man that was blocking the way to Route 44 and Gumball didn't want to buy a RageCandyBar so he thought that he needed to go to the Lake of Rage because he heard of rumors of a Red Gyarados that was raging through there.

**There, as you saw Gumball won his sixth gym badge and now he could get to Mahogany Town, but what mysteries await Gumball in The Lake of Rage? Find out in the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	19. Lake of Rage and Team Rocket's HQ

**Hello everyone, sorry I didn't post in a few days but I was thinking of more ideas but I got more now, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Lake of Rage and Team Rocket's Base

As soon as Gumball got to Route 43 he made his way through and then he avoded the an entrance to the Lake of Rage because he knew that there were two Team Rocket Members who wouldn't let him through and only if he payed 1000 PokéDollars of toll and then he didn't find any trainers he wanted to battle and then he got to the Lake of Rage he saw that people said that they saw a Red Gyarados and they were confused because Gyarados are usually blue and some were in panic.

Then Gumball used Surf to go to the lake and he saw that the Red Gyarados was there and then he approached the Gyarados and then the background changed to the battle one and then it was revealed that the Gyarados was at level 30 and then Gumball sent out his Typhlosion and then Typhlosion chose to use Lava Plume, it wasn't very effective but it took a third of the Gyarado's health anyway, and then the Gyarados chose to use Dragon Rage and it made 30 points of damage to Typhlosion and then Typhlosion stayed with 100 points of health and then Typhlosion chose to use Lava Plume again and it made another third of the Gyarados' health damage and then Gyarados chose to use Dragon Rage again and it made 40 points of damage to Typhlosion and he now was with 60 points of health and now Typhlosion use Lava Plume again and it defeated the Red Gyarados.

Then Gumball obtained an item called the Red Scale and when he returned ashore he saw a man with a Dragonite and then he said " Something doesn't sound right, that Red Gyarados must have been forced to evolve." and then he noticed Gumball and said " Oh hello, I see that your name is Gumball, my name is Lance and I am a trainer like you, any way I am investigating the cause of the Red Gyarados, I suspect that the souvenir shop has some clues to do with this, see you there" and then Lance flyed on his Dragonite and Gumball ordered Mary to fly back at Mahogany Town too.

The when he got there he went to a Poké Center and healed his Pokémon to max health, and when he got to the souvenir shop he saw Lance saying to his Dragonite to use Hyper Beam on a worker and then Lance said to Gumball " I found the stairs Gumball, we have to split up to see if we can find something, I will catch with you later." and then Lance went downstairs and when Gumball got there he saw that he was at Team Rocket's HQ and he had to pass through a serie of alarms and when he got to the next sub floor he saw Lance who said " Hello again Gumball, your Pokémon look hurt, here let me heal them with my medicine." and when Gumball's Pokémon were healed Lance continued to the other floor and Gumball continued too and when he saw Lance he said " Gumball I have something important that I discovered, it turns out that the door upstairs is protected with a password but it only works with a certain voice that voice is from one of the executives called Petrel but I discovered that the door to him is protected with a password too, see if you can find anything else here." and then Lance left.

Gumball learned from the Team Rocket Grunt that Lance battled and won that to their fortune the door to Petrel was protected by two passwords in total and unfortunatly Gumball only learned one password that was Slowpoketail and then Gumball got to the door leading to Petrel but Gumball thought " _Oh no, without the second password I will never get to Petrel and we will never get throught the door to the radio transmission room._" and then Ethan showed up and said " Hello Gumball, I am trying to get to Petrel but I need two passwords" and then Gumball said " Hey, I got the same problem too but the difference is that I have one password, its slowpoketail." and then Ethan hapilly responded " Don't worry Gumball, I got the other password, its raticatetail, you input yours and i input mine." and then they did that and the door to Petrel opened."

But instead of finding Petrel they found a man in a black outfit that said " Yes, its me the mighty Giovanni here in person and I am here to stop you from ruining my plans." and then Ethan and Gumball said " You don't look like Giovanni" and then the man answered " What? I don't look like Giovanni?" and then he said again " No fair, I put a lot of effort to mimic him." and then he removed the costume and it was revealed to be a middle aged man with purple hair who then said " I am a Team Rocket Executive Petrel, and I am going to tell you now that the password its Hail Giovanni, you wander why I gave you the password like that, well even if you have the password its useless because you may have the password but the door only activates with my voice and now prepare to battle."

Gumball was to charge to him when Ethan said " No, let me take care of Petrel, you go and rest."

**5 Minutes Later:**

" Well, you sure are tough but I refuse to say the password in front of the door anyway so good luck,hahahaha." and then Petrel fled and Ethan said to Gumball " Well, I have done the best I could but good luck with your problem." and then Ethan went to Mahogany Town, but a Murkrow said while it mimiquing Petrel's voice " Hail Giovanni" and then Gumball happy because he found the solution to his problem went to the door and then the Murkrow said the password while in Petrel's voice and the door opened.

But before Gumball could get inside he heard a voice that said " Not so fast" and then Gumball saw a red haired woman with a white lab coat and he saw Sal Left Thumb with her and that made Gumball's rage go up and then a little earthquake was heard but then Gumball said to himself " Control yourself Gumball." and then the earthquake stopped and Sal said " What was that? Well, it doesn't matter so listen to my co-worker sucker." and then the woman who name is Ariana said " You little brat, you can't go into our plans like that, it would ruin Team Rocket's pride over and over and no matter how strong you are you can't have a chance of winning when we two fight at the same time, so prepare to be thrashed." and then unexpectadely Lance showed up and said " A battle of two-on-one? That is so unfair of you, I know you guys from Team Rocket are so sneaky, let me join in battle with you Gumball my friend." and then Ariana said " You had an accomplice? Where is your dignity now?" and then she said again " As Team Rocket's Executives me and Sal will show you what you get for meddling with Team Rocket."

And then Lance said " Gumbal you take care of Sal and I take care of Ariana."

**Wow, as you saw the Red Gyarados was forced to evolve and now Gumball and Lance have to face Executives Ariana and Sal, see you guys next time and charizard30 out.**


	20. 2nd battle agains Sal and Mahogany gym

**Hi guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball solved the problem at the Lake of Rage and he entered in Team Rocket's HQ and now he has to battle Sal again, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 20: Second battle against Sal and Mahogany gym.

The background was going to change again as in the screen appeared a red R for Team Rocket and it appeared an image of Sal but with a Team Rocket Cap and then the background changed to the battling one and then in the message screen appeared a message saying Executive Sal wants to battle, and then another message appeared saying " Executive Sal sent out Graveler and a level 25 Graveler appeared and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out John, then Gumball was faster and it ordered John to use Bubblebeam and it was super effective and Graveler's health was dropped to zero and its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted.

Then a message appeared saying " Executive Sal is about to send Misdreavus, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball wanted to be a challenge so he chose to sent out Penny, and then another message appeared saying " Executive Sal sent out Misdreavus" and level 27 Misdreavus appeared and its cry was heard, then Gumball ordered Penny to use Psybeam and it wasn't very effective as it only took Misdreavus a quarter of its health, then Sal ordered Misdreavus to use Shadow Ball and it was super effective and it took Penny half of her health and it stayed with 60 points of health, then Gumball decided to end with that and ordered Penny to use Shadow Ball and it was super effective and it made Misdreavus' health drop to zero, then its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " Executive Sal is about to send Golbat, will you switch Pokémon?" and for Penny to rest he chose to send out Ampharos and then Sal sent out a level 25 Golbat and its cry was heard, Ampharos used Thunderpunch and it was super effective but Golbat's health was at a third of his total health and then Golbat used Bite and it made 20 points of damage to Ampharos and Ampharos stayde with 105 points of health, then Ampharos used Thunderpunch again and this time it made Golbat's health drop to zero and it fainted.

And then it changed to normal and Ariana said " It doesn't matter now, because the radio experiment was a sucess and it doesn't matter what happens to this hideout now because we have better plans and then you will appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon and until then enjoy yourselves." and then Sal said to Gumball with anger " And for you, I will have my revenge next time we see."

And then Lance said when they were gone " Well Gumball now all there is left to do is turn off that odd radio signal." and then inside the room Gumball and Lance saw a huge machine and when Lance concluded his investigations he said " This is the machine that's causing all those problems but I don't see a switch on it, so we don't have a choice but to make these Electrodes faint and that should stop this machine from transmiting all that strange signal and I feel sad because its not the Electrode's fault, Gumball you battle the ones on the left and I will do the same on the right." and then they split up and Gumball battled three Electrodes and defeated them easily and then he went to meet up with Lance at the entrance of the room.

Then Lance said " That odd signal finally stopped so the lake should be back to normal, you are the best and let me thank you on behalf of the Pokémon and take this." and then Gumball received the HM05 and then Lance explained " That is Whirpool and if you teach that to a Pokémon you can cross wild waters and keep in mind that the journey to become the Pokémon Champion is long and difficult and as you know that, will you keep going?" and then Lance paused for a while and said " You're right, if you would give up that easily you would never have chased that dream in the first place, I hope to see you again." and then Lance left the base.

Then at Mahogany Town Gumball went to a Poké Canter and healed his Pokémon to full health and then he went inside Mahogany Gym and he saw the man who is at gym counseling the challengers and he said to Gumball " Hello my boy, Pryce is a veteran who is training Pokémon for about 50 years and his ice attacks will freeze you solid so use the Fire type to have and advantage agains him." and then Gumball battled his way through the gym and in the end Typhlosion was at level 42, Mary was at level 41 and Ampharos was at level 41 too and Penny and John were at level 39 both and Gumball wasted 2 Ice Heals, Two Super Potions and one Hyper Potion.

When Gumball arrived to Pryce he said " Pokémon have many live experiences just like I do and I have and seen and suffered very much through my life and since I am your Elder let me show you what I mean and I have been training Pokémon since before you were born and I am an ice hard to melt and I Pryce, the Winter Trainer shall demonstrate my power."

**Well, this is it guys, I know this was supposed to be the chapter where Gumball challenges Pryce but in the next one he will face him and until then charizard30 out.**


	21. Seventh gym badge and Radio Tower

**Hello everyone, you know that this is the second chapter I write today and I am doing that because I am with more inspiration today, anyway enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 21: Seventh gym badge and Goldenrod Radio Tower.

The background was beginning to change again as an image of Pryce appeared and it was saying "VS Pryce" and then it changed to the battleground and in the message screen appeared " Leader Pryce wishes to battle you" and then another message appeared saying " Leader Pryce sent out Seel" and a level 30 Seel came out and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out Ampharos and then Gumball ordered Ampharos to use Thunderpunch and it was super effective and it dropped Seel's health to zero and it fainted.

Then another message in the screen appeared saying " Leader Pryce is about to send out Piloswine, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to sent out Mary and another message in the screen appeared saying " Leader Pryce sent out Piloswine" and then a level 34 Piloswine appeared and its cry was heard, then Mary chose to use Bite to attack Piloswine and it took half of its health away and then Piloswine used Ice Fang and it was supper effective as it took half of Mary's health and she stayed with 65 points(Mary's total health is 130 points) and then Mary used Bite again but Piloswine was with like 5 points of health and when Mary was about to use Bite Pryce used a Full Restore on Piloswine and it recovered to full health and it used Ice Fang again but luckily Mary stayed with 5 points of HP and then Mary used Bite in the same turn and then Gumball used a Hyper Potion and Mary recovered to full health and then Piloswine used Mud Bomb but it was useless as it didn't make any damage and since that happened Mary used Bite and Piloswine's health dropped to zero and it fainted.

Then another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Pryce is about to send Dewgong, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " Leader Pryce sent out Dewgong" and a level 32 Dewgong appeared and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Thunderpunch and it was super effective and dropped Dewgong's health to zero and its cry was heard and it fainted.

Then Pryce was saying to Gumball " Well done young man, you make me feel young again and here, take this badge" and then Gumball received the Glacier Badge from Pryce and then he said " This badge allows the move Whirlpool to be used outside of battle and it raises Pokémons special stats and take this." and then Gumball received the TM07 Hail and Pryce explained the move, and when Gumball heard that Penny was his assistant Gumball had hearts in his eyes and then when he saw Penny by Pryce he said " Hi Penny" and his body turned red and then Penny with her body red too " Hi Gumball" and then Pryce said " Whoa, easy there,that way you two are going to melt the ice".

Then when Gumball got out of the dym he received a call from Professor Elm and then he said " Hey Gumball how are you? Listen I heard that the broadcasts are weird and they involve Team Rocket, is it possible that they have returned? What am I saying, of course not, well see you later." and then he hanged the phone, then Gumball got the idea of using Fly to go to Goldenrod City.

There he went to a PokéCenter to heal his Pokémon to full health, then he went to the Goldenrod Departement Store and he bought two Super Potions which costed 1400 PokéDollars, 2 Hyper Potions which costed in total 2400 PokéDollars and finnaly he bought 2 Ice Heals which soted in total 500 PokéDollars, before Gumball had 125,000 PokéDollars but now he has 120,700 PokéDollars. Then Gumball went inside the tower where he found a Team Rocket Grunt who said to him " Who are you? We have business here, and my orders were not to let anyone pass but Team Rocket so you are only allowed whe you are wearing the cool black Team Rocket uniform."

Then Gumball remembered to go to Goldenrod Tunnel beneath the city and there he found another Rocket Grunt who said " Are you a newcomer? We had to recruit new members for the Tower mission but we ran out of uniforms, so I heard that this studio ahead has and I decided to "borrow" one and since you are here why don't you change too?" and then Gumball changed into the Team Rocket Uniform the grunt said " Pretty good huh? But you shouldn't scare people by walking like that alright?"

Then Gumball went inside the tower and when the Rocket Grunt saw Gumball he said "Well, you must be new and you look pretty good in the uniform,come on in." and then Silver came in and said " Hey Team Rocket stop going around in groups and troubling people you cowards." and then Silver noticed Gumball and said " Hmm... ohh you are that cat that I saw on Cherrygrove City and you are a friend of Ethan too, you look foolish in those clothes, let me take them out." and then Silver took the Rocket uniform and then Gumball was seen with his normal clothes and the grunt said " What? You are not a newcomer? Then battle me." and then Gumball battled the grunt who then ran after being beaten and then Silver said to Gumball " Well, suite yourself, I am going to see if I can face that dragon tamer..huuh...Lance that's his name, see you later weakling." and then Gumball was with an anger glance at Silver.

Then Gumball went up and he faced many Rocket Grunts and in the end Gumball wasted 2 Antidotes and Typhlosion was at level 43, Mary and Ampharos were at level 42 nad Mary and John were at level 40 both and then he saw Petrel in the Director's booth who said " Geez, that boy really is strong, because he beated me for the second time I gave him the Basement Key so he went to the Goldenrod Tunnel and went there for a Key Card", Gumball knew that Petrel was talking about Ethan and then Gumball went to the Goldenrod Tunnel.

Then Gumball arrived to the entrance and got in and then when he was going to go foward Ethan said " Hello Gumball." and then Gumball turned and faced his friend and smiled at Ethan, he did the same to Gumball, " Well, good you're here, I got the key to this Warehouse and I just beated my second rival Silver, I was going to continue but I guess we can have a battle." and then Gumball said to Ethan " Bring it on man."

**Pretty good huh? As you saw Gumball battled Pryce and won another badge, and then Gumball is on a mission to Goldenrod Radio Tower but he is going to battle Ethan now, charizard30 out.**


	22. Battle Ethan and Fall of Team Rocket

**Hi guys, as you saw last chapter Gumball got his seventh gym badge by Pryce and is now going to battle Ethan again,enjoy.  
**

Chapter 22: Fourth battle against Ethan and Fall of Team Rocket

The background was going to change again and then in the screen appeared Rival Ethan wants to battle you, and then it said " Rival Ethan sent out Quagsire" and a level 30 Quagsire came out and then Gumball ordered Mary to come out and Mary used Fly, then Ethan ordered Quagsire to use Surf but it missed and then on the next turn Mary used Fly and it took half of Quagsire's health, then Quagsire used Slam and it did 20 points of damage and Mary stayed with 115 points of health. Then Mary used Bite and it was a critical hit so it made Quagsire faint.

Then in the message screen appeared a message saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Feraligatr, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Ampharos and then Ethan sent out a level 32 Feraligatr and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Thunderpunch and it was super effective and it made Feraligatr faint, then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send Jumpluff, will you switch Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Typhlosion."

Then Ethan sent out a level 28 Jumpluff and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Lava Plume and it was super effective and made Jumpluff faint, then in the screen appeared " Rival Ethan is about to send out Togetic, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Ampharos."

Ethan sent out a level 30 Togetic and its cry was heard, then Gumball ordered Ampharos to use Thunderpunch and it was super effective and it made Togetic faint, then another message on the screen appeared " Rival Ethan is about to send out Jolteon,will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Typhlosion and then a level 32 Jolteon came out and its cry was heard, then Typhlosion used Lava Plume and even if it wasn't super effective it made Jolteon faint.

Then everything got back to normal and Ethan said " That was fun, you're Pokémon got much stronger Gumball, well I gotta go and stop Team Rocket, see you later." and then Gumball made his progress through the underground tunnel and in the end Gumball found the director who said to him " You came here to rescue me? Thank you and by the way a boy passed here and got my Key Card so he went to open the doors in the third floor in the tower."

Then Gumball went outside to Goldenrod City and in the end he saw that Typhlosion was at level 44, Mary and Ampharos were at level 43 and Penny and John were at level 42, then Gumball went to a PokéCenter and healed his Pokémon to max health and then he went through the doors to the upper floors and he saw that Proton and Ariana were in there and they said that Ethan bested them and that they wouldn't battle Gumball because of that.

Then he went to an elevator leading to the observation deck and there he found Ethan, a clear blue haired guy and he saw one of his notorious enemies Sal Left Thumb and when Gumball arrived the blue haired man named Archer said " You managed to get this far like this boy huh? You are auite the trainer like him, we want to take over this radio tower and announce our official comeback and that should bring our boss Giovanni back from his solitary training, we will regain our former glory and me and Sal will not let you ruin our plans." and then Sal said " That's right, I too am ruling Team Rocket with Archer,now prepare to lose suckers" and then Ethan said " Gumball, you go on and take Sal, I will take Archer."

Then the ground was going to change again as a red R appeared on the screen with an image of Sal and the ground changed to the battling one and in the message screen appeared "Executive Sal wants to battle" and then in the screen said next " Executive Sal sent out Graveler and a level 35 Graveler was sent out and its cry was heard, then Gumball sent out John and ordered him to use Bubblebeam and it was super effective and it made Graveler faint. Then in the message screen appeared a message saying " Executive Sal is about to send out Misdreavus,will you switch Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Penny and in the message screen appeared " Executive Sal sent out Misdreavus." and then a level 35 Misdreavus came out and its cry was heard, then Penny used Shadow Ball and it was a critical hit and super effective and it made Misdreavus faint.

And another message appeared on the screen and said " Executive Sal is about to send out Crobat, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Mary, then another message appeared saying " Executive Sal sent out Crobat" and a level 38 Crobat appeared and its cry was heard, then Mary used Fly, then Crobat tried to use Wing Attack but he missed and then Mary used Fly and it took half of Crobat's health and then Crobat used Bite and made 30 points of damage to Mary and she stayed with 107 points of health,then she used Fly again and in the next turn she used Fly and it took another half of Crobat's health and by that its health reached zero and its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted.

Then Archer said after being defeated by Ethan " How is this possible? Our dreams have come to naught and we weren't up to the task after all, like Giovanni did before me, me and Sal will disband Team Rocket here and today" and then Sal and Archer got out of the tower and Ethan said to Gumball " We did it buddy."

**Great chapter huh? Now the Johto region is at peace now that Team Rocket was disbanded, in the next chapter Gumball will get the final badge, charizard30 out.**


	23. Final badge

**Hello everyone, I just returned from my Presentation Day in School and in the last chapter as you saw Ethan and Gumball disbanded Team Rocket forever and that is the beggining of the end so just a few more chapters and this story is done, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 23: Final badge.

The Director of the Radio Tower came upstairs and said " Oww, you two boys defeated them? Thank you very much, your courageous actions saved Pokémon nationwide and you are well worth this, please take it." and then he gave Ethan the Rainbow Wing and he said " You may require this to climb the Bell Tower." and then he said to Gumball " And you deserve a reward too, take this." and then the Director gave to Gumball the Silver Wing and then he said again " You must have this to go to the Whirlwind Islands, see you." and then he said to Ethan " And I almost forgot but to go to the Bell Tower, you must have something else but I can't remember what, ow well, see you."

And then outside in Goldenrod City Ethan said to Gumball " Well, I think its time to part ways Gumball, I think I am going to get the eight badge, well see you another time." and then Gumball said as well " You too man, and take care." and then they hi-fived and Ethan sent out his Togetic and he went flying, before Gumball went flying he went to the Goldenrod PokéCenter and healed his Pokémon to full health and then he sent out Mary and flied to Mahogany Town.

Then he had to buy a RageCandyBar to pass to Route 44 and then he battled a few trainers and then he went to pass through the icy maze Ice Path and in the middle he got the HM 07 Waterfall and then a man said that the move belonged to him but he lets Gumball keep it and at the end he saw that he was on Blackthorn City and first he went to its Poké Center and healed his Pokémon to full health and then he entered the gym.

But first he saw that Typhlosion was at level 46, Mary and Ampharos were at level 45 and Mary and John were at level 43, then he saw the man who gives advice to challengers and said " Hey there, listen the leader Clair uses Dragon type Pokémon and they are though because they can't be damaged easily but they are suposed to be weak to Ice - type moves and because the floor here is not adquate you have to put your Pokémon in the Poké Balls."

Then Gumball was beating every gym trainer one by one and in the end his Typhlosion was at level 47, Mary and Ampharos were at level 46 and Penny and John were at level 44 and then when Gumball got to Clair she said " I am Clair, the world's best Dragon type master and I can hold my own even against the Pokémon League's Elite Four, do you still want to take me on? Fine, let's do this, as a gym leader I will use my full power against any opponent." and in the screen appeared an image of Clair and it said " Vs. Clair" and then the background changed."

Next in the message screen appeared a message saying " You are challenged by Leader Clair" and then another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Clair sent out Gyarados" and then a level 38 Gyarados came out and its cry was heard." and Gumball sent out Ampharos and he ordered him to use Thunderpunch and it was super effective and the Gyarados fainted.

Then another message on the screen appeared saying " Leader Clair is about to send out Dragonair, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Mary and then Mary came out and in the message screen appeared " Leader Clair sent out Dragonair" and a level 38 Dragonair came out and its cry was heard and then Mary used Fly and she flew high, Dragonair used Dragon Pulse but it failed, then Mary used Fly and it was critical hit and even if it did normal damage it managed to make Dragonair faint and then another message appeared saying " Leader Clair is about to send out Kingdra, will you change Pokémon? and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message appeared saying " Leader Clair sent out Kingdra." and a level 41 Kingdra came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Thunderpunch and it took half of Kingdra's HP and then Kingdra chose to use Hiper Beam and it made Ampharos stick with red HP, Ampharos was at total HP that is 150 HP but now he was with 25 HP and then Gumball used a Hyper Potion to heal Ampharos to full health and then Kingdra needed to recharge and then Ampharos used Thunderpunch again and this time it KO'd Kingdra and its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted.

Then another message appeared saying " Leader Clair is about to send out Dragonair, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out John and another message appeared saying " Leader Clair sent out Dragonair" and another level 38 Dragonair appeared and its cry was heard, then John chose to use Wing Attack and it took half of Dragonair's HP and then Dragonair used Dragon Pulse and it made 65 points of damage to John, he initially had 145 HP but now he had 80 HP and then he chose to use Wing Attack again and it made Dragonair faint.

Then it was all back to normal and Clair said " I won't admit this, I might have lost but you're still not ready for the Pokémon League, I know, you should take the Dragon Master Challenge, behind this gym is a place called Dragon's Den. There is a small shrine at its heart, go there and if you prove that you've lost your lazy ideas, I will admit that you are a trainer worthy of a Gym Badge, what's the matter? Is it too much to expect of you?"

Then Gumball went out of the gym, and he tought Waterfall to John but first he erased Agility and then he went to the PokéCenter to heal his Pokémon to full health and then he forgot to teach to John Whirlpool and he had to erase the move Bubblebeam for that to happen." And inside Dragon's Den he found trainers and battle them and inside the shrine he saw that his Typhlosion was at level 48, Mary and Ampharos were at level 47 and Penny and John were at level 45 and Typhlosion erased Lava Plume to learn Flamethrower."

Then Gumball went to an old man who said " Hmmm. Good to see you here, no need to explain why you came here because Clair sent you didn't she? That girl is a handful, I am sorry but I must test you, not to worry you just need to ask a few questions, ready?" and then Gumball took the test and after that the old man said again "Hmmmm... I see, you care deeply for Pokémon, very commendable, that conviction is what is important and for that Gumball don't lose that belief, it will see through you at the Pokémon League." and then Clair came in and said " So how did it go? I guess there's no point in asking. You did fail? What, you passed?" and then Clair said yelling " THAT CAN'T BE." and then Clair calmed down and said " You're lying, even I haven't been approved." and the old man said to Clair " Clair! This child is impeccable, in skill and spirit! Admit defeat and conceal the Rising Badge! Or must I inform Lance of this?" and then Clair said " I... I understand... Here, this is the Rising Badge... Hurry up! Take it!" and then Gumball received the Rising Badge and then Clair explained " The Rising Badge allows you're Pokémon to use the move Waterfall outside of battle and also every Pokémon will obey you without a question." and then the old man said " Clair! Reflect upon what is that you lack and this child has!" and then Clair left the shrine and the old man said "Ohh, by the way have you heard of Lugia? It is a Pokémon said to live around Whirl Islands once... Never mind, just mad words of the old." and when Gumball was about to left Clair saw him and said " Wait! I'm sorry about this. Here, take this as an apology." and Gumball received the TM59 and Clair explained that it contained Dragon Pulse.

And as Gumball heard from Clair he decided to take Route 45 and he was heading there now.

**Pretty good, huh? As you saw Gumball obtained the Rising Badge but it was hard with Clair's attitude and now he is on his way to the Pokémon League but he has much to go to get there, charizard30 out.**


	24. The finale

**Hello everyone and surprise, surprise because this is the last chapter everybody and as you all saw Gumball won his last badge even if it was difficult to get it, enjoy it everyone.**

Chapter 24: Road to the Pokémon League and fifth battle agains Ethan.

Gumball passed throught Route 45 and Route 46 and battled trainers there, in the end he saw that he was on New Bark Town that momment and then he went to Professor Elm's lab and then inside he found Lyra who said " Oww, its you Gumball, Ethan was here a couple of minutes too and like him Professor Elm has something to give to you as well." and then he went further and found Professor Elm who said " Wonderful to see you, as you helped me with my researches, I am too going to give you this, as I gave this to Ethan too." and then Gumball had his eyes wide when he saw that he received a Master Ball and Professor Elm said " That ball is very special because it can catch any Pokémon without a fail and that ball is given only to very good researchers, I hope you make a good use of it." and then Gumball saw his family outside who said " Gumball, you're back." and then Gumball said " Guys, its so good to see you." and then Nicole said " You too, and we heard that you're on your way to the Pokémon League." and Gumball said " It is true what you say." and then they all said " We wish you good luck Gumball." and then Gumball said " Thank you very much everyone, bye."

Then before he went to his journey he bought 5 Max Potions which costed in total 12,500 PokéDollars and now Gumball only had 137,500 PokéDollars and then he went through Kanto Routes 27 and 26 and he wasted 2 Hyper Potions, 2 Burn Heals and 2 Antidotes then he was on his way and he went through Victory Road and in the end of the Road he saw that Typhlosion was at level 52, Mary and Ampharos were at level 51 and at level 48 Ampharos learned Discharge but Thunderpunch had to be erased for that to happen and Penny and John were at level 49.

Then Gumball at the end saw Ethan who said " Hi Gumball, I see that you are on your way to the Pokémon League too." and then Gumball replied back " You bet I am." and then Ethan said " Well, you made a good effort being so far but I am the one who is going to beat the Champion and become the Pokémon Champion so prepare for battle." and then in the screen appeared a message with an image of Ethan saying " Vs Ethan" and then the background changed and in the message screen said " You are challenged by Rival Ethan" and then a message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Jolteon" and a level 36 Jolteon came out and its cry was heard and Gumball sent out Penny and she used Psybeam and it was a critical hit so it made Jolteon faint.

Then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Feraligatr, will you change Pokémon?" and this time Gumball chose to change to Typhlosion" and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Feraligatr" and then a level 40 Feraligatr came out and its cry was heard and then Typhlosion chose to use Flamethrower and it took a quarter of Feraligatr's health even if it wasn't very effective and then Feraligatr chose to use Watterfall and then it was supper effective and it took almost three quarters of Typhlosion's health and then Gumball used a Max Potion to heal Typhlosion to full health and then Ethan ordered Feraligatr to use Ice Fang and it wan't very effective as it took 20 points of Typhlosion's health and it stayed with 140 points of health and then Typhlosion used Strenght and it made Feraligatr faint because it made its health drop to zero.

And another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Dragonair, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to change to Ampharos and then another message on the screen appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Dragonair." and a level 37 Dragonair came out and its cry was heard, then Ampharos used Discharge and it took half of Dragonair's HP and then Dragonair used Dragon Pulse which took a quarter of Ampharo's health, then Ampharos used Disharge again and this time it made Dragonair's health drop to zero and it fainted.

Next appeared another message saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Quagsire, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball chose to send out Mary and then in the message screen appeared a message saying " Rival Ethan sent out Quagsire" and a level 37 Quagsire came out and its cry was heard and then Mary used Fly and Quagsire tried to use Mud Bomb but it couldn't do any damage and then Mary used Fly and it took three quarters of Quagsire's health and then Quagsire used a very powerful move called Hydro Pump that took out almost all of Mary's health and then Mary used Bite and it made Quagsire's health drop to zero and faint.

And another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Togetic, will you change Pokémon?" and Gumball chose to send out Ampharos and another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Togetic" and then a level 38 Togetic came out and its cry was heard and Ampharos used Discharge which was super effective and dropped Togepi's health to zero and its cry was heard but weaker and it fainted. And another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan is about to send out Jumpluff, will you change Pokémon?" and then Gumball decided to change to John and then another message appeared saying " Rival Ethan sent out Jumpluff" and a level 38 Jumpluff came out and its cry was heard and then John used Wing Attack and it was super effective and Jumpluff's health dropped to zero and it fainted.

Then it all changed to normal and Ethan said " Wow, that was the most emocional battle I had with you until now and by the way even with this loss I am not going to give up now and I am going to be the Champion of the Pokémon League and goodbye." and then Gumball said " Bye Ethan" and then when he got out of the Victory Road Gumball entered the Indigo Plateau, the HQ of the Pokémon League and where the Pokémon League is occured and then Gumball decided to heal his Pokémon to full health and made a few things before he wanted to challenge the Elite Four.

**20 minutes later:**

Then Gumball was done with his stuff and when he was about to challenge the Elite Four a person of the plateau came out of the door to the Elite Four and said " We have a new Pokémon League Champion" and then Gumball feared the worst and asked " What's the name of the Champion?" and then the person said " Ethan" and then Gumball nervously said once more " What's his last name?" and then the person said again " He didn't say it" and then Gumball kneeled on his knees and said first in a low voice " Noo,Noo it can't be." and then a little earthquake started to be feeled and then Gumball yelled " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." and then the earthquake started to shake violently and it started to destroy the Plateau and the person said " Everybody evacuate, this building is going to fall." and then everybody including all of the Elite Four and Ethan along with Lance and everybody in the building reached the exit and then for Gumball everything started to be white for Gumball and then a white light appeared in the sky and Gumball went inside the portal and everybody in Elmore that went into the game was dragged into the portal too.

**What a surprise huh? As you saw Gumball managed to beat Ethan and when he heard of him being the Champion Gumball went berserk again and destroyed everything around him and him and the rest of Elmore were dragged into the portal, and I said that this was the last chapter but it's not sorry guys, this was part of the surprise too but the next one will be the last one.**


	25. Prologue

**Hi guys, as you all saw last chapter Gumball managed to get through the path to the Pokémon League and managed to beat Ethan and arrived to the Pokémon League but even if that happened Ethan became the Pokémon Champion and Gumball went on a rampage again, and this time this is really the last chapter, enjoy it.**

Chapter 25: Prologue

When Gumball opened his eyes after he passed out after what happened he realized that he was back in Elmore and he was in his house and that Gumball's family was passed out on the ground too and when they woke up Richard said " Where are we?" and then Nicole said " I think we are back in our house in Elmore" and Anais said " And you said that right mom" and Darwin woke up and said " I think that for this to happen Gumball went berserk again and now we're back here." and Gumball said " Are you guys alright?" and his family anwsered at the same time " Yes, we think so." and then Nicole said " Are you alright too Gummypuss?" and then Gumball said " Yes, I am." and then Richard said " You must have been on a rampage again son, but thanks to your rampage we are back here in Elmore." and then they all huged alltogheter because they saw that they were all fine.

On the next day everything was back to normal and Gumball, Darwin and his friends were back in Elmore Junior High and in the canteen after the morning classes Gumball said to Darwin " Well, thank the heavens everything is back to normal" and Darwin said back " But don't forget that you can't play that thing again, understood?" and then Gumball said " I understood but my Nintendo DS is right in the table so if I had the chance I would get there and make us go back in the game again, but I have an idea" and then Gumball whispered the idea to Darwin in his ear and then the fish said " Yes, that could work but what if mom and dad catch you?" and then Gumball said " I have a plan too if that happens."

And then after school on the school bus Gumball was hearing comments about everyone else of how they thanked Gumball for bringing everyone back to their homes and then Darwin said to Gumball " Well man, you are hearing our classmates making good comments about us, you are making a good decision." and then Gumball said " This is one of the hardest decisions I have ever made but its worth it" and then at night when everyone went to bed Gumball pretended to be asleep and Darwin too because he knew of Gumball's plan but he wanted to stay in bed not to get caught.

Then Gumball went to the basement and in a treasure chest he put the Nintendo DS on it and he closed the chest with its key and when he was about to get out he heard a very angry voice and when he turned around he saw his mother who yelled but quietly not to wake the others " Gumball Tristopher Watterson what do you think you're doing?" and then Gumball said " Well, I hid the Nintendo in the chest and.." but before continuing Nicole said " Don't say anything else, you're grounded mister and the punishment is no TV and videogames for a month" and then Gumball said " But you have to listen" and then Nicole remembered of what happens when Gumball gets angry and said " Forget everything I said go on..." and then Gumball said " Well, then we better get in the car because we will need the car."

Then on the car Nicole heard Gumball explaining everything and said " Ohhh, so you're planing to put the Nintendo in that old chest in the basement and now you locked it tight and now you're planning to throw the key down the Elmore Expressway( For those who don't remember its that highway in which Gumball fell in The Curse and Miss Simian fell too in the episode The Ape).

In the Elmore Expressway Nicole said " Are you sure you want to do this? and then Gumball replied back " It's the only way of me not to try to get us in the game again, its for the best for everyone." and then Nicole said " I feel so proud of you son, then like that you will have us in peace again." and then Gumball held the key in his hand and he then dropped the key as he sadly watched it fall down to the canyon of the Elmore Expressway and then Gumball and Nicole went in the car and got home.

**A pretty sad end am I right? As you saw Gumball dropped the key of the chest with the Nintendo inside and now he will never see Ethan and everyone again, or is he? Don't worry this may be the end of the story but it isn't the end of everything, I will write a second part in December because I have school work to do and I have to study too, well see you next time, charizard30 out.**


End file.
